


Hell

by KPop_PV



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: Finalmente la guerra contra el rey quincy ha terminado, pero el combate y la muerte del rey espíritu ha dejado graves consecuencias. Ahora, la sociedad de las almas se ve ante una nueva amenaza cuando unas horribles criaturas salidas del mismísimo aberno comienzan a aparecer ¿Podrán arreglar las cosas mientras encuentran una forma de traer de vuelta al rey espíritu? ¿Y qué son los "Akuma Hunters"?





	1. Prólogo

Finalmente, finalmente lo habían derrotado… Finalmente la pesadilla había finalizado, Ywach había caído.

El combate había durado demasiado tiempo, que casi habían temido que no tuviese final. Parecía casi imposible vencer a aquel hombre… Podía predecir cada movimiento y actuar en respuesta, haciendo que cualquier estrategia fuese nula. Pero entonces, finalmente lo habían logrado… Con la ayuda de Aizen, y la flecha que el padre de Uryuu había confeccionado, finalmente le habían puesto un fin a todo, matando de una vez por todas al rey quincy.

Ahora el mundo estaba en paz…

El cadáver de Ywach había sido colocado en la dimensión del rey espíritu como una solución temporal. El cuerpo sin vida del rey quincy parecía mantener estable los mundos mientras que el escuadrón cero se encargaba de buscar una solución de carácter más permanente.

La sociedad de las almas se estaba reconstruyendo, las heridas estaban sanando, y a pesar de que no podían traer de vuelta a los caídos en batalla, todo parecía mejorar.

A pesar de las incertidumbres acerca del futuro, todos tenían la certeza de que todo marcharía bien… O al menos, eso es lo que ellos creían.

– Malditos shinigamis… –gruñó un hombre de extensa cabellera oscura, observando con enojo las grandes puertas rotas frente a él. – Ellos y sus tontos conflictos… Se han olvidado que lo que sucede allá arriba también nos influye a nosotros…

– No seas tan duro… Al menos los mundos siguen intactos… –dijo un hombre de larga cabellera castaña, de pie junto al primer hombre.

– Hubiese preferido que todos los mundos se extinguiesen. –gruñó de nuevo el pelinegro. – Estamos frente a un gran problema y lo sabes… Hashirama… Con las puertas rotas muchos demonios han escapado, y muchos otros volverán a intentarlo… Y sabes perfectamente que esos idiotas allá arriba no pueden enfrentarse a esas criaturas.

– Triplicaremos la seguridad alrededor de las puertas para que ningún otro demonio escape. Y mandaremos a nuestros soldados a encargarse de los que ya escaparon… –habló el nombre nombrado Hashirama. – Nos encargaremos de esto, Madara, después de todo… Es nuestro trabajo.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó el pelinegro, Madara.

– ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea? –inquirió Hashirama cruzándose de brazos.

– Supongo que no… –rió Madara ante el carácter de su mejor amigo. – Tal parece que luego de millones de años… los Akuma Hunters volverán a salir a la luz…

– Eso parece. –estuvo de acuerdo Hashirama mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, tras dar un par de pasos volvió a detenerse. – Ah, y una cosa más… Enviaré al equipo 7 en una misión diplomática…

– ¿Misión diplomática? ¿A dónde? –preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

– A la sociedad de las almas… Alguien tiene que decirles a los shinigamis el peligro al que nos enfrentamos… ¿No?


	2. Capítulo 1

** Autora POV **

Era un día tranquilo en la sociedad de las almas dentro de lo que podía esperarse. Diversos grupos de shinigamis se movían por el seiretei limpiando los escombros restantes de la batalla final, otros llevaban a cabo las reparaciones de los edificios.

De pie sobre un tejado, supervisando a un grupo de la sexta división, yacía el teniente de dicha división, y a su lado, la teniente de la decimo tercera división.

– Es extraño pensar que estamos en paz… –murmuró el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Extraño? –preguntó su amiga.

– No se siente realmente como que haya terminado… –contestó el teniente pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. – Siento como si solo fuese un descanso antes de que algo mayor suceda.

– ¿La calma antes de la tormenta? –murmuró la pelinegra volteando su mirada para ver el perfil de su amigo. – Supongo que simplemente es extraño pensar que luego de todo el horror de la guerra, finalmente hemos ganado. Y aunque hayamos ganado, aún no hemos tenido un respiro… Todavía tenemos que recoger los restos de nuestro hogar e intentar construir el futuro… No solo los edificios… Hubo muchas bajas, incluyendo capitanes y hasta el mismo rey espiritual… Aún hay mucho que hacer, por eso no se siente como si estuviésemos en paz.

– Tal vez tengas razón… –suspiró con resignación el pelirrojo mientras cerraba sus ojos, tomándose un pequeño descanso de su trabajo. – Pero aún así, tengo un extraño presentimiento…

– ¿No estarás pensando de más, Renji? –una voz a sus espaldas se hizo presente.

Ambos shinigamis se voltearon rápidamente, encontrándose con una mata de pelo naranja familiar.

– ¡Ichigo! –exclamó alegre la pelinegra.

– Tiempo sin verlos, Renji, Rukia. –dijo a modo de saludo el pelinaranja. – Hubiese venido antes a visitar… Pero, tenía que poner en orden mis asuntos en casa. –explicó mientras se acercaba a ambos, rodeando amistosamente los hombros del pelirrojo con uno de sus brazos. – Veo que las cosas marchan bien por aquí…

– Dentro de lo que se puede esperar. –comentó Rukia. – Aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y los de la división cero aún no encuentran una forma de hacer volver al rey espiritual.

– Y todos aún están bastante tensos. –agregó Renji. – La guerra realmente ha hecho estragos aquí… Incluso los capitanes quieren que tripliquemos la seguridad, en caso de que ocurran ataques.

– Aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera ha habido ataques de Hollows, gracias a que Nel y los demás los están conteniendo en Hueco Mundo. –suspiró Rukia.

– Sanar las heridas de una guerra no es tan fácil como sanar las heridas de una simple batalla… –estuvo de acuerdo Ichigo. Su mirada posándose sobre el cielo, maravillándose ante las tonalidades naranjas y rosáceas que estaba comenzando a adquirir, indicando el comienzo del atardecer. – Pero, tengo confianza en que todo saldrá bien al final.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Renji cambiando el tema de la conversación. – No creo que sea una simple visita.

El pelinaranja soltó una pequeña risa culpable en respuesta.

– Quería ver si podía darles una mano por aquí. No me sentía bien dejándoles todo el trabajo cuando yo también estuve involucrado aquí. –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Sabes que no es necesario… –murmuró Rukia esbozando una sonrisa cálida, comprendiendo el deseo de su amigo por ayudar. – Ya estamos bastante agradecidos porque hayas salvado a la sociedad de las almas. No eres parte del gotei 13, pero aún así tomaste el combate entre tus manos y lograste la victoria.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo van a seguir diciendo eso? –bufó Ichigo apartándose de ambos. – Este lugar es parte de mi vida también… No podía darles la espalda.

– Ichigo…

Antes de que pudiesen continuar su discusión, un fuerte aullido se hizo presente en toda la sociedad de las almas, seguido de un poderoso reiatsu. Era una presencia oscura y abrumadora que había logrado alertar a todos los shinigamis dentro del seiretei.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –murmuró Renji estupefacto. A su lado Ichigo se movió rápidamente, corriendo en dirección al origen del reiatsu. – ¡Ichigo espera! –intentó detenerlo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios sabiendo que era imposible intentar detener a Ichigo cuando actuaba de ese modo. – Vamos… –le dijo a Rukia. Esta asintió antes de que ambos comenzasen a perseguir al pelinaranja.

– ¿Qué crees que sea eso? –preguntó la teniente del decimo tercer escuadrón mientras avanzaban.

– ¿Un Hollow, tal vez? –sugirió Renji, aunque la verdad era que ni él mismo estaba seguro de a qué criatura se estaban enfrentando. La presencia que sentían no era nada parecida a algo que hayan conocido.

– No. –negó Ichigo por delante de ellos. – Esto no se siente como un Hollow, tampoco como un shinigami o un quincy… No tengo ni idea de qué es.

– ¡Renji, Rukia! –una voz cercana a ellos los llamó.

Por el costado de sus miradas pudieron notar que se trataba de Byakuya, acompañado de Kurotsuchi, Hitsugaya y Kenpachi.

– ¡Nii-sama! –exclamó Rukia al ver a su hermano mayor.

– ¡Taichou! –exclamó esta vez Renji. – ¿Ustedes también lo sintieron?

– Es una presencia demasiado grande para ignorar. –dijo sarcásticamente Toushiro respondiendo en lugar de él capitán de la sexta división.

– ¿Tienen idea de qué se trata? –preguntó Ichigo.

Los cuatro capitanes negaron.

– Recibimos lecturas inusuales en el laboratorio antes de que apareciese. Sea lo que sea no hemos podido obtener nada de información al respecto. –explicó con desinterés Kurotsuchi antes de esbozar una sonrisa retorcida. – Aunque pronto lo averiguaré. –dijo dejando entrever sus planes de experimentar con el nuevo espécimen.

Un nuevo aullido se hizo presente y los siete se detuvieron viendo con horror la figura que se hacía presente a la distancia.

La criatura que estaba frente a sus ojos parecía completamente sacada de sus más temibles pesadillas: Tenía el mismo tamaño que un Hollow, lo cual le permitía aplastar con facilidad el paisaje a su alrededor; Tenía torso musculoso y cabeza humana, y piernas de cabra. El color de su piel era rojizo oscuro, y el pelaje de su mitad animal era de un intenso negro azabache; Poseía grandes garras y colmillos amarillentos por la falta de higiene; Sus ojos eran completamente blancos, sin un iris o pupila visibles; Una gruesa y larga cabellera negra cubría su cabeza, cayendo desprolijamente sobre su espalda; Como toque final, unos grandes cuernos negros, similares a los cuernos de un toro, se alzaban a cada lado de su cabeza.

– ¿Q-Qué mierda es eso? –balbuceó Renji mirando con horror a la criatura.

– Es una bestia… –susurró Rukia igual de horrorizada.

– Parece un demonio… –murmuró Ichigo. La imagen de la criatura se asemejaba bastante a la representación de un demonio en algunas culturas del mundo humano.

– No importa lo que sea, voy a aniquilarlo. –dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa sádica mientras desenvainaba su espada, ansioso por el combate. – Bebe, Nozarashi. –habló liberando su shikai antes de lanzarse al ataque.

– ¡Espera, Kenpachi! –exclamó Byakuya intentando detenerlo. – Idiota imprudente… –masculló al ver que realmente el capitán de la undécima división se había lanzado al ataque.

– No puedes culparlo, está en su naturaleza de bárbaro salvaje. –se burló Kurotsuchi. – Solo espero que no dañe este magnífico espécimen.

– ¿Magnífico? –inquirió Hitsugaya observando a su compañero como si estuviese loco.

– ¿Deberíamos ir tras él? –preguntó dudoso Ichigo desenvainando sus propias zanpakutos.

– No. –una voz desconocida se hizo presente y los shinigamis vieron con sorpresa como cuatro figuras encapuchadas aparecían frente a ellos.

Antes que pudiesen preguntar o hacer algo. Tres de las figuras desaparecieron. Una de ellas detuvo a Kenpachi, mientras que las otras dos comenzaban a pelear contra la bestia.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó en shock Rukia.

– Podrías decir que somos especialistas en tratar con esa clase de bestias… –una suave voz femenina proveniente de la persona frente a ellos resonó en sus oídos. – Tranquilos… No somos sus enemigos. Solo vinimos a hacernos cargo de esa basura y hablar con su líder.

– ¿Y esperas que confiemos en lo que dice una persona que ni siquiera muestra su rostro? –espetó Byakuya alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

– Hey, acabamos de salvar a tu amigo de una muerte segura ¿No debería ser eso motivo suficiente para confiar en nosotros? –preguntó la encapuchada.

– ¿Muerte segura? –indagó Ichigo sintiéndose extrañamente interesado por la figura frente a él.

– El deber de un shinigami es encargarse de los Hollows y purificar almas. Sus cuerpos y espadas no están preparados para luchar contra un demonio. –explicó sencillamente la figura encapuchada. – Si me disculpan un momento… Sus respuestas serán respondidas pronto… –dijo antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo para aparecer luego frente a lo que ella había nombrado como un “demonio”.

Los shinigamis observaron con asombro como la figura encapuchada hacía aparecer una gran guadaña para luego comenzar a girarla entre sus manos. La hoja de la guadaña comenzó a brillar progresivamente hasta adquirir una luz blanca cegadora. Usó la, ahora brillante, guadaña para comenzar a trazar un rectángulo gigante en el aire. Para sorpresa de todos, un objeto familiar comenzó a materializarse a partir de ese rectángulo.

– ¿Ella…? ¿Ella acaba de conjurar la puerta del averno? –preguntó un estupefacto Renji.

– Interesante… –murmuró Kurotsuchi con su típica sonrisa retorcida.

La puerta terminó de materializarse. Desde su interior surgieron varias cadenas doradas que rodearon al demonio obligándolo a cruzar la puerta. Más aullidos escapaban de la criatura mientras era arrastrado de vuelta al averno. Finalmente, cuando la criatura fue capturada, la puerta volvió a desaparecer.

Los encapuchados volvieron a aparecer frente a ellos, uno de ellos empujando a Kenpachi de vuelta con el grupo de shinigamis.

– ¡Malditas sabandijas! ¡Se entrometieron en mi combate! –se quejó Zaraki.

– ¿Qué le pasa a los shinigamis, dattebayo? Acabamos de salvar su vida y ni nos agradece. –murmuró uno de los encapuchados.

– ¿Quién querría agradecerle a un idiota como tú, dobe? –dijo otro con una voz que era extrañamente similar a la Ishida Uryuu.

– ¿A quién le dices “dobe”, teme?

– ¿A quién más, dobe?

– Ustedes dos, este no es momento para discutir. –habló otro. Su voz y contextura física dejaban entrever que era el mayor del grupo desconocido.

– Gomen, sensei…

– ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? –exigió Toushiro luciendo cansado de no entender la situación.

– Ah, lo siento. –se disculpó el mayor. – ¿Podrían llevarnos frente a su líder? Solo entonces responderemos sus preguntas.

– ¿Cómo están tan seguros que no están frente a él? –inquirió con interés Kurotsuchi mientras ladeaba la cabeza divertido.

– No somos chiquillos ignorantes. –bufó la única mujer del grupo. – Sabemos que el capitán comandante de los shinigamis es Kyoraku Shunsui, un hombre de cabello castaño rizado recogido en una coleta baja, con parche en el ojo, generalmente viste con sombrero y haori rosa. Ninguno de ustedes encaja con esa descripción.

– Así que, por favor… No nos hagan perder más tiempo y llévennos frente a él. –repitió el hombre de antes.

– No será necesario. –la voz de Kyoraku se hizo presente. Todos voltearon para ver al capitán comandante del gotei 13, acompañado de los capitanes restantes y los tenientes.

El capitán de la primera división camino a un paso calmado, ignorando las indagaciones de Toushiro y Byakuya, hasta quedar frente del misterioso grupo.

– Les agradezco que hayan colaborado en resolver esta situación… Ahora ¿Pueden explicar lo que está pasando? –preguntó diplomáticamente el castaño, su mirada era fija y un tanto desconfiada. Parecía que estaba listo para saltar al ataque si esas personas resultaban ser un peligro para la sociedad de las almas.

El grupo de encapuchados compartieron miradas antes de quitarse sus respectivas capuchas, revelando así sus apariencias.

Era un grupo bastante peculiar podría decirse… Un hombre con cabello gris peinado hacia arriba, cuyo rostro estaba mayormente cubierto por una máscara azul y un parche del mismo color, dejando solo uno de sus ojos al descubierto; Un joven de cabello rubio puntiagudo, y ojos celestes, que poseía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas que asemejaban ser bigotes; Un chico pelinegro. Uno de sus ojos era negro, mientras que el otro era completamente lila, con varios anillos en él; Por último, una joven de cabellos rosados como las flores de cerezo. Tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con un listón rojo, dejando algunos mechones de cabello para enmarcar su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un vibrante jade, y una marca en forma de rombo color lila estaba situada en su frente.

– Déjennos presentarnos. –habló el peliplata. – Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y estos tres son mis alumnos: Uchiha Sasuke. –hizo un gesto hacia el pelinegro. – Uzumaki Naruto. –ahora señaló al rubio. – Y Haruno Sakura. –señaló a la pelirrosa. – Somos el Equipo 7 de la sociedad de Akuma Hunters.

– ¿“Akuma… Hunters”? –repitió Kyoraku. El nombre sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde lo había escuchado.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores? –preguntó Kakashi volteándose a ver a su alumna.

– Moo~ Sensei, siempre me usas como diccionario. –se quejó la pelirrosa haciendo un pequeño puchero, que para más de uno la hacía ver extremadamente adorable, antes de voltearse a ver a los shinigamis con una expresión seria en su rostro. – Escuchen atentamente porque no voy a repetirlo dos veces. Ustedes, shinigamis… Tienen la tarea de purificar las almas humanas, pero si la persona en cuestión cometió pecados durante su vida en el mundo humano, esta es enviada al averno ¿Verdad?

– Eso ya lo sabemos. –se burló Madarame Ikkaku caminando para quedar frente a la niña pelirrosada. – No tienes que repetir cosas tan obvias, pinky.

– ¡Madarame! –lo regaño Hitsugaya.

La pelirrosa observó por un par de segundos al nuevo teniente de la undécima división antes de volver su vista hacia el resto de los shinigamis, decidiendo ignorar la falta de respeto por parte del hombre calvo.

– Cuando esas almas llegan al averno, es ahí donde nosotros, los Akuma Hunters, entramos en acción. –continuó explicando. – Los pecados de las almas se convierten en energía oscura y poco a poco se van transformando en demonios como el que acaban de ver. Los demonios son bestias irracionales que atacan por instinto, y mientras más grande sea su pecado, mayor será su poder.

– Podrían hacer un gran alboroto si los dejan sueltos por ahí, dattebayo. –añadió Naruto.

– Nuestro trabajo entonces es controlar a esas bestias, evitar que escapen del averno, y recolectar su energía oscura para que algún día, puedan volver a ser almas corrientes y vuelvan a este mundo. –finalizó Sakura.

– Pues parece que no están haciendo un buen trabajo. –murmuró por lo bajo Renji, siendo rápidamente regañado por Rukia.

– ¡No es realmente nuestra culpa, dattebayo! –exclamó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

– Si ese demonio apareció aquí es por culpa de ustedes. –estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke. – Iniciando una tonta guerra sin tener en cuenta como repercutiría en los demás mundos.

– ¿Te refieres a la guerra contra los Quincy? –preguntó Kyoraku intrigado.

– Si. –asintió Kakashi tomando la palabra. – Verán… Cuando el rey espíritu cayó, nuestro mundo comenzó a derrumbarse al igual que los demás. Nuestro lado de la puerta se rompió, creando una fisura en nuestro mundo que anteriormente estaba aislado de los demás.

– Los demonios comenzaron a escaparse gracias a las fisuras… –añadió Sakura.

Todos observaron con una mezcla de asombro y horror. A penas habían salido de una guerra, y ahora tenían una nueva problemática que resolver.

Ichigo no pudo evitar bajar la mirada sintiéndose culpable. A pesar de que no había podido controlar su cuerpo, había resultado ser su propia mano la que mató al rey espiritual. Si el no hubiese caído en la trampa de Ywach, no estarían lidiando con este problema ahora.

– ¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes de sus líderes? –preguntó Kyoraku serio. Era evidente que la situación era extremadamente seria.

– Para intentar contener la situación… Varios grupos de Akuma Hunters fueron encargados de custodiar la puerta que está en el averno, para evitar que más demonios escapen, mientras que a otros equipos se les asignó cazar a los demonios que ya han escapado. –contestó Kakashi. – Nuestro equipo recibió la misión de informarles de este peligro, proteger a la sociedad de las almas y brindarles ayuda hasta que esta situación pueda ser solucionada.

– ¿Y cómo se soluciona todo esto? –inquirió Kurotsuchi con interés.

– Reparando la puerta que hay en el averno… –contestó Sasuke con simpleza. – Podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, pero tomaría muchos años reunir la energía necesaria.

– ¿Años?

– Sería más simple si el rey espiritual estuviera con vida. El creo la puerta y puede repararla. –se encogió de hombros el Akuma Hunter pelinegro.

– Y la división cero aún no ha encontrado un modo para regresar al rey espiritual… –murmuró con resignación Kyoraku.

– Es por eso que se nos ordenó ayudarlos. –repitió Kakashi. – Cuando puedan devolver al rey espiritual y la puerta sea reparada, volveremos a nuestro mundo. Hasta entonces, les ayudaremos en lo que podamos, y protegeremos a la sociedad de las almas de posibles ataques de demonios.

– No gracias. –se apresuró a responder Kenpachi. – No necesitamos que nos defiendan. Podemos luchar perfectamente. –espetó mientras blandía su zanpakuto, siendo rápidamente secundado por los miembros de su división.

– Son realmente estúpidos… –suspiró Sakura. – Lo he dicho antes: Sus cuerpos no están preparados para enfrentarse a un demonio. El cuerpo de un demonio está impregnado con la energía oscura de sus pecados, un solo golpe podría ser mortal para ustedes. E incluso sus espadas no serían capaces de hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

– De la misma forma, si alguno de ustedes sufriese una herida por parte de un demonio, sus sanadores tampoco serían útiles. –añadió Kakashi. – Solo sanadores de nuestro mundo, como Sakura aquí, pueden curar una herida infringida por un demonio.

– ¿Y por qué ustedes si pueden contra ellos? –Kurotsuchi volvió a unirse a la conversación. Parecía bastante interesado en el tema: El demonio se había ido, pero tenía cuatro especímenes interesantes frente a él para investigar.

– Porque fuimos creados para esto. Nuestras células están impregnadas con el reiatsu del rey espiritual que nos protege. –explicó Sasuke.

– Es nuestro trabajo, fuimos creados para ello, dattebayo. Así como ustedes fueron creados para purificar almas. Cada uno tiene su rol. –añadió Naruto.

– Creo que eso es lo más maduro que he escuchado salir de tu boca, usuratonkachi. –se burló Sasuke esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

– ¿¡Por qué me insultas, teme!? –se quejó el rubio mirando con enojo a su compañero.

– Porque eres un dobe.

– ¡Teme!

– ¡Dobe!

– ¡Shannaro! ¿¡Quieren dejar de discutir en un momento como este!? –los regañó Sakura mientras golpeaba a ambos en la cabeza. – No pueden mantener la seriedad ni por dos minutos. Esto es serio, bakas.

– Gomen, Sakura-chan. –lloriqueó Naruto sobándose el chichón que su compañera le había ocasionado.

– Hmp, como sea, molestia. –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke en respuesta.

Los cuatro Akuma Hunters posaron su mirada sobre el grupo de shinigamis frente a ellos, esperando que dijesen algo. Los shinigamis por su parte observaron a su líder, esperando que este tomase la iniciativa.

Kyoraku suspiró una vez más mirando con resignación al extraño grupo frente a él.

– Bien… Pueden quedarse. Tienen mi palabra de que no nos entrometeremos en su trabajo, pero a cambio… Me gustaría que colaboraran y nos explicasen más de su mundo. Creo que entienden que tenemos muy poca información acerca de su mundo, y muchos aquí no se sienten muy cómodos siendo que ustedes parecen saber mucho acerca de nosotros. –dijo el capitán comandante.

Los tres jóvenes frente a él observaron a su sensei, esperando que este tomase la decisión final.

– Parece un buen trato. –respondió Kakashi extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Kyoraku. Ambos hombres esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de volver a separarse.

Akuma Hunters en la sociedad de las almas… Sin duda, parecía que la paz tendría que esperar un poco más…


	3. Capítulo 2

** Autora POV **

Luego del incidente con el demonio y los Akuma Hunters, la tranquilidad había vuelto a la sociedad de las almas. Las reparaciones habían sido reanudadas, aunque todos se mostraban algo reacios a continuar como si nada con esos cuatro extraños vagando por el seiretei.

El líder del extraño grupo, Hatake Kakashi, había estado confinado en la recientemente restaurada sede de la primera división, debatiendo asuntos cruciales con Kyoraku, dejando a sus tres estudiantes vagando por la sociedad de las almas; Uchiha Sasuke había sido el elegido para responder las preguntas de Kurotsuchi en su investigación sobre los Akuma Hunters, por ende, desde su llegada a la sociedad de las almas, el pelinegro se había mantenido junto al capitán de la décimo segunda división; Uzumaki Naruto había decidido brindar una mano con las reparaciones. Fue una gran sorpresa para todo el mundo cuando el rubio uso una extraña técnica para clonarse a si mismo. Ahora había cientos de replicas exactas al joven, correteando por el seiretei mientras cargaban materiales pesados; En cuanto a la última integrante del equipo…

– Ya sabes… Es de mala educación observar a una persona mientras duerme. –murmuró la pelirrosa con desinterés.

Estaba acostada sobre uno de los tejados de los edificios recientemente reconstruidos. Sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza funcionando como una almohada, su pierna izquierda ligeramente flexionada mientras su pierna derecha se cruzaba por encima de esta. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras disfrutaba de los rayos del sol que caían sobre su rostro.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Me aseguré de camuflar mi reiatsu. –preguntó con asombro Ichigo mientras salía de su escondite y caminaba para sentarse junto a la pelirrosa. Tal vez se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, pero, a sus ojos, la joven no parecía un peligro.

– Hay muchas cosas que te delatan… Te mueves demasiado, tu respiración es pesada… Serías pésimo para una misión de infiltración. –murmuró Sakura aún con sus ojos cerrados. – Te delatarías fácilmente y terminarían asesinándote.

El pelinaranja se mordió el labio sin saber realmente como tomarse las palabras de la pelirrosa.

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de esas cosas? –optó por preguntar.

– Los Akuma Hunters estamos entrenados para ser los asesinos perfectos. –contestó Sakura. – Podríamos matarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin que ustedes pudiesen preverlo. Por eso es tan gracioso verlos desconfiar de nosotros, si hubiésemos querido matarlos ya lo hubiésemos hecho, y no lo hubiesen podido evitar.

Ichigo se quedó tenso al oír su respuesta. Ahora sin duda no sabía cómo contestar.

La pelirrosa pareció notar su incomodidad, y una suave y melodiosa risa escapó de sus labios. Ichigo la observó embobado: La joven era sin duda hermosa.

– Eres realmente tierno, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. –murmuró Sakura.

– ¿Sabes mi nombre? –preguntó asombrado el pelinaranja. No recordaba haberle dicho su nombre en ningún momento.

– Sabemos todo lo que sucede en los tres mundos, Kurosaki-kun… –dijo la pelirrosa abriendo sus ojos por primera vez desde que su conversación había iniciado. Con calma se incorporó, quedando sentada en el techo, y su mirada se posó en el grupo de shinigamis que discutía con uno de los clones de su compañero de equipo. – Y tu nombre ha empezado a resonar bastante últimamente… El muchacho que puso de cabeza al seiretei para rescatar a su amiga, la persona que derrotó a Sosuke Aizen, la persona que detuvo a Kugo Ginjo, y aquel que estuvo en el frente de la batalla contra Ywach y los quincy… El joven en cuya sangre convergen especies muy distintas… Un humano usuario de fullbring, un shinigami, un Hollow, un quincy… Eres todo un personaje.

– Entonces sabes que es mi culpa que el rey espiritual haya muerto… –murmuró Ichigo con una mirada angustiada.

Sus manos aún hormigueaban cada vez que pensaba en aquel suceso. Había sido su propia mano la que había blandido la espada de Ywach, y había acabado con el rey espiritual. Había sido su culpa.

– Fuiste forzado a hacerlo. Es, sin duda, un acontecimiento problemático… Pero, aunque no hubiese sido tu mano, el rey espiritual hubiese muerto de otra forma. –contestó con calma Sakura volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. – No sirve de nada que te culpes ahora… Eventualmente se encontrará una forma de traer de regreso al rey espiritual, y el balance se reestablecerá. Si te sigues atormentando a ti mismo con una culpa que no te corresponde, solo te causaras sufrimiento.

– ¿No nos echaron la culpa cuando llegaron aquí? –preguntó Ichigo alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

Sus palabras habían logrado el efecto deseado de confortarlo, pero a pesar de eso, Ichigo se sentía confundido ¿Por qué Sakura le decía esto cuando anteriormente les había echado la culpa por lo sucedido?

– Oh, por supuesto que sí. Si ustedes y los quincy no hubiesen iniciado esa tonta guerra, nosotros no tendríamos que haber venido aquí. Pero no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, lo hecho, hecho está. –contestó Sakura.

– ¿Por qué no se sabía nada de ustedes hasta ahora? –se atrevió a preguntar Ichigo.

Era natural para él no conocer aspectos de la cultura de la sociedad de las almas, a pesar de todas las aventuras que había vivido hasta el momento, aún era bastante nuevo para él todo el asunto de los shinigamis, Hollows y quincys, por ende… había sentido común el no conocer acerca de los Akuma Hunters. Fue una sorpresa muy grande ver que incluso los capitanes del gotei 13 no tenían idea de quiénes eran estas personas.

– Luego de que cumplimos nuestra misión hace cientos de años atrás, nos aislamos en el averno. No se suponía que saliésemos de allí. Las únicas personas que conocían nuestra existencia eran la división cero, el rey espiritual, y Genryuusai Yamamoto.

– ¿Misión? –repitió cada vez más intrigado Ichigo.

– La misión por la cual fuimos creados en primer lugar. –contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. – Nuestra historia se remonta al origen de los mundos… Como sabes… El rey espiritual creo a los tres mundos y a todos los seres que los habitaban. Por un tiempo, las cosas se mantuvieron en paz… con los shinigamis encargándose de mantener el balance entre los mundos, mucho antes de que incluso el gotei 13 fuese creado. Todo cambió cuando las primeras almas pecadoras aparecieron… ¿Sabes lo que les sucede a las almas que pecan?

– Son enviadas al averno… –respondió casi instantáneamente Ichigo mostrando interés por el relato de la pelirrosa.

– En aquel entonces, el averno no existía… Y al igual que el resto de las almas purificadas, los pecadores venían a parar aquí, bajo el cargo de los shinigamis. –explicó la Akuma Hunter. – Pronto comenzaron a notar que las almas pecadoras comenzaban a comportarse de una forma distinta a las demás… Se llenaban de una energía oscura que le era imposible de controlar a los shinigamis. Llenas de esa oscuridad, las almas comenzaron a mutar convirtiéndose en demonios… y el caos se desató. En todos los mundos, los demonios comenzaron a causar estragos, asesinando personas y sembrando miedo. Los shinigamis intentaron ponerle un freno a la situación, pero fue imposible para ellos hacerle frente a esas criaturas. Al ver esto, el rey espiritual tomó la decisión de crear un nuevo mundo y una nueva forma de vida que pudiese lidiar con esos monstruos…

– Así fue como ustedes nacieron… –murmuró Ichigo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sakura.

– El rey espiritual tomó una porción de la energía oscura que rodeaba a los demonios y combinándola con su propio reiatsu, le dio forma a los primeros Akuma Hunters… Otsutsuki Ashura, Indra y Sakuya… –relató la pelirrosa. – Los tres unieron sus fuerzas para ponerles un alto a los demonios, enviándolos todos al averno. Su misión duró varios años hasta que finalmente el mundo quedó libre de los demonios… Entonces se hizo un pacto: Los shinigamis continuarían manteniendo el balance entre el mundo humano, hueco mundo y la sociedad de las almas… y cuando un alma pecadora hiciese acto de presencia, la enviarían al averno para que nosotros pudiésemos encargarnos de ellas. Con esto en mente, Ashura, Indra y Sakuya se aislaron en el averno, sentando las bases de lo que hoy es nuestra sociedad. –terminó de relatar. – Nuestros actuales líderes… Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, son descendientes directos de Ashura e Indra, y se cree que Naruto y Sasuke también lo son… –comentó refiriéndose a sus compañeros.

Ichigo posó con sorpresa su mirada sobre el rubio que aún seguía discutiendo con el grupo de shinigamis ¿Realmente ese muchacho era descendiente de uno de los primeros Akuma Hunters? Era realmente sorprendente a sus ojos.

– Aún así, no entiendo por qué nadie sabía nada de ustedes…

– La mayoría de los que vivieron esa época están muertos, Genryuusai Yamamoto era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes, por eso sabía acerca de nosotros. A la división cero se le confió el saber de nuestra existencia debido a que son los allegados del rey espiritual, nuestro creador. La información acerca de nosotros jamás se divulgó, y no hemos vuelto a salir del averno desde la tragedia de hace cientos de años. –explicó Sakura.

– ¿Por qué no han abandonado el averno desde entonces?

– Lidiar con los demonios es difícil incluso para nosotros, se necesita a todos los Akuma Hunters en servicio para mantenerlos a raya… Por eso se estableció como ley que ningún Akuma Hunter podría abandonar el averno a menos que haya una emergencia. Es por eso que hoy estamos aquí, porque tenemos una emergencia en curso… Tan pronto como la situación se resuelva, volveremos a nuestro trabajo en el averno, y no volveremos a cruzar caminos.

El shinigami sustituto frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar las últimas palabras. A penas conocía a la pelirrosa y sus compañeros, pero no le gustaba la idea de nunca más poder volver a verlos, en especial a la pelirrosa. En el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, podía decir que le agradaba.

– ¿Realmente son tan fuertes? –decidió preguntar en cambio, guardándose para si mismo el disgusto de no poder volver a verla.

– En la mayor parte del tiempo actúan por puro instinto y poseen un gran poder destructivo el cual aumenta de acuerdo a la gravedad de sus pecados. El que apareció aquí era un demonio menor, y ya viste el gran daño que causó… Si nosotros no hubiésemos aparecido y los hubiésemos dejado enfrentarse a él, muchos habrían terminado muertos. –contestó Sakura. – Tienen suerte de que los demonios más fuertes están bajo control, de lo contrario la situación se pondría aún más complicada.

La sangre de Ichigo se heló al oír la respuesta ¿El demonio que había aparecido en la sociedad de las almas era un demonio débil? Se le había erizado la piel con solo verlo… ¿Y se suponía que había demonios aún más fuertes?

– Suena aterrador…

– Lo es.

– Si hay criaturas así en todos los mundos, necesito volver a casa… Mis hermanas podrían estar en peligro. –murmuró preocupado el pelinaranja.

– Aunque vuelvas al mundo humano, no podrías hacer nada para detener a los demonios. Descuida, hay más Akuma Hunters en los demás mundos haciéndose cargo de ellos. –dijo Sakura con calma.

Ichigo se mordió el labio y apretó los puños sin saber qué hacer. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, planeando regresar al mundo humano, pero algo lo detuvo…

Un pilar cayó del cielo, aterrizando a unos pocos metros de la sede de la primera división. Era la división cero ¿Habrían llegado con noticias de su investigación? ¿Habrían tenido éxito en encontrar una forma de traer de regreso al rey espiritual?

Sus dudas se detuvieron al notar como Sakura se ponía de pie.

– Ha sido agradable hablar contigo, Kurosaki Ichigo… Pero me temo que debo dejarte por el momento.

No le tomó ni dos segundos a Ichigo darse cuenta de las intenciones de la pelirrosa. La llegada de la división cero a la sociedad de las almas significaba que una reunión de capitanes se llevaría a cabo, y los Akuma Hunters estarían presentes en dicha reunión.

– ¡Espera! –se apresuró a exclamar antes de que Sakura tuviese la oportunidad de moverse. – Iré contigo.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja. – Tengo entendido que no eres un miembro oficial del gotei 13 como para irrumpir en una reunión de capitanes… Además, creí que dijiste que regresarías con tus hermanas.

– Bueno… He salvado a la sociedad de las almas varias veces. –contestó el pelinaranja como si eso fuese motivo suficiente como para dejarlo participar de la reunión. – Y confiaré en tu especie para mantener a raya la situación. Pero, si algo les sucede a mis hermanas, no los perdonaré. –sentenció con una voz firme y seria que no provocó absolutamente nada en la pelirrosa.

– De acuerdo… –suspiró la pelirrosa antes de voltear su mirada hacia su rubio compañero. – ¡Oi, Naruto! –lo llamó captando rápidamente su atención. – ¡Dile al original que vaya a la primera división! –ordenó la pelirrosa.

– ¡En seguida, Sakura-chan! –exclamó el rubio antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando atónitos al grupo de shinigamis con el que anteriormente había estado discutiendo.

– Muy bien… Espero que puedas seguirme el paso, Kurosaki-kun. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro Sakura, antes de moverse saltando de techo en techo a una velocidad sobrehumana que dejó anonadado al pelinaranja.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de despabilarse y usar su shunpo para perseguir a la pelirrosa. Pero incluso con esa técnica que Yoruichi le había enseñado, le era difícil mantener el ritmo de Sakura. Ella era realmente rápida.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la sede de la primera división. Al entrar en la sala de reuniones pudieron ver que la división cero ya estaba allí, y que aún faltaban algunos capitanes para dar inicio a la reunión. Sakura se acercó a una esquina donde sus compañeros de equipo se mantenían de pie. No queriendo entrometerse, Ichigo tomó un rumbo distinto, uniéndose a Renji a quien se le había permitido participar de la reunión.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que los capitanes restantes hicieran acto de presencia, dando inicio a la reunión.

– Espero que su presencia aquí sea con buenas noticias. –habló serio Kyoraku. – ¿Han encontrado alguna pista de como traer de vuelta al rey espíritu?

– Me temo que no. –contestó Kirio. – Cuando Ywach modificó la dimensión espiritual, los archivos del rey se perdieron. Si había alguna información al respecto, ya no la poseemos. Vinimos aquí con la esperanza de tener mejor suerte con la búsqueda de información.

– Pero parece que la situación se ha vuelto más seria con la presencia de los Akuma Hunters aquí. –comentó Ichibe. – Parece que la restauración del rey ya no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera. Ya no se trata de la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Ywach deje de funcionar como estabilizador de los mundos, sino que ahora se trata de evitar una segunda tragedia…

– Podríamos restaurar la puerta por nuestra cuenta, pero realmente no tenemos idea de cuanto tiempo tomaría. Es la primera vez que ha pasado algo así desde la creación del averno… –intervino Kakashi. Se mantenía con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho.

– Y mientras las puertas estén inhabilitadas, aún existe la posibilidad de que otros demonios escapen. Estamos haciendo nuestro esfuerzo para controlar la situación, pero sería de mucha utilidad que el rey estuviese vivo. –dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos. Su gesto parecía de molestia, no parecía estar a gusto en aquel lugar.

– Pues me temo que aquí no tendrán mucha suerte tampoco. –habló esta vez Kurotsuchi dirigiéndose a la división cero. – Mi división ha revisado todos los archivos dentro de la sociedad de las almas, cualquier referencia hacia el rey espiritual tiene que ver únicamente con la historia de los tres mundos… En ningún lugar se detalla alguna especie de ritual para revivirlo.

– En definitiva, nunca pensamos que el rey espiritual caería… Por eso debe haber tan poca información al respecto, y con los archivos del rey perdidos… –murmuró Kyoraku. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los Akuma Hunters. – ¿En su mundo no tienen información al respecto?

– Si hubiésemos tenido información la hubiésemos traído con nosotros desde un principio, dattebayo. –contestó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

– Sabíamos antes de venir que estaban tratando traer de regreso al rey… Nuestras divisiones de investigación revisaron los archivos de las bibliotecas antiguas en busca de algo que fuese útil. No tenemos absolutamente nada que pueda ser de ayuda, por eso se nos ordenó ayudarles con lo que necesiten. –explicó Kakashi. – Sabemos tanto como ustedes al respecto.

– Entonces, estamos ciegos ante este problema. –suspiró Kyoraku. – ¿Alguna idea?

– ¿Planeas dejar esto a una idea al azar? –espetó Kurotsuchi arqueando una ceja con molestia e incredulidad.

– No. Pero ante la falta de información, las ideas son buenas… –contestó el capitán de la primera división.

– Si me permiten la intromisión… –murmuró Sakura tomando un par de pasos para acercarse a los capitanes del gotei 13. La mirada jade se posó sobre el capitán de la sexta división. – Dijeron que todos los archivos en la sociedad de las almas fueron revisados, sin embargo… Creo recordar haber oído que el clan Kuchiki posee un archivo privado al que solo el líder del clan puede acceder.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? –espetó Byakuya con firmeza, luciendo incluso molesto. No parecía agradarle la presencia de los Akuma Hunters en el lugar.

– Los clanes nobles siempre han estado íntimamente relacionados con el rey espiritual como sus más fieles servidores… y siendo el clan Kuchiki el guardián de la historia del seiretei… se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías encontrar información que nos sea de ayuda en este caso… –explicó la pelirrosa.

– Es, sin duda, una posibilidad a considerar… –estuvo de acuerdo Ichibe.

– Kuchiki-taichou, ¿podría revisar el archivo del clan Kuchiki en busca de la información solicitada? –habló Kyoraku.

El pelinegro suspiró ante la pregunta de su capitán.

– Parece que no tengo mucha opción al respecto…


	4. Capítulo 3

** Autora POV **

Cualquiera podría afirmar con certeza que Kuchiki Byakuya no era un gran aficionado a los Akuma Hunters. Había que prestar un simple mínimo de atención para notar como el capitán de la sexta división actuaba cauteloso alrededor de los habitantes del averno, dejando en claro que no confiaba en ellos.

Por ende, para nadie había sido una sorpresa ver cómo el pelinegro se negaba a dejar entrar a los Akuma Hunters al complejo Kuchiki.

“**_Puedo perfectamente encargarme de la investigación por mi cuenta. No quiero a nadie de su especie en mi casa, y mucho menos los quiero cerca del archivo secreto de mi clan_**” –habían sido las palabras que había utilizado para expresar con gran convicción su postura.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían quejado, como era de esperarse. Ambos se sentían ofendidos ante el trato despectivo que el líder Kuchiki les brindaba, y sumado a sus personalidades competitivas, habían terminado en una discusión con el capitán de negruzcos cabellos.

Kakashi y Sakura habían sido mucho más comprensivos. Sabían a la perfección que no todos los shinigamis se sentían a gusto con ellos, por lo que no intentarían forzar la situación. Aún así, habían recalcado una vez más que estarían al pendiente de ayudar si era necesario.

Y así era como Byakuya, junto a la división cero, se había marchado hacia el archivo secreto del clan Kuchiki, pare empezar la investigación sobre cómo podrían traer de regreso al rey espíritu. La reunión había terminado poco después de eso, haciendo que todos volviesen a sus anteriores trabajos.

Naruto y Kakashi habían ido a ayudar con las reparaciones del seiretei, Sasuke había vuelto con Kurotsuchi a los cuarteles de la doceava división. El resto de los capitanes y tenientes del gotei 13 también habían vuelto a sus respectivos trabajos y divisiones. Las únicas personas que habían quedado en la habitación habían sido Kyoraku, Sakura, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo.

– Ha sido una buena idea proponer buscar en el archivo Kuchiki… Sin embargo, me hace pensar que ya sabías que la respuesta se encontraba allí… –habló Kyoraku con calma mientras se movía hacia uno de los estantes de la habitación, para sacar una botella de sake. Hizo un gesto ofreciéndole a los presentes un poco de la bebida… Al ver que todos negaban en señal de rechazo, bebió un gran sorbo directamente desde el pico de la botella.

– ¿Está tratando de acusarme de algo? –inquirió Sakura arqueando una ceja.

– Lo siento, creo que ha sonado un poco mal la forma en que lo he planteado. Por favor, no se ofenda Hunter-chan… Solo estoy tratando de ser cauteloso para proteger a mi gente. –dijo con calma el capitán de castaños cabellos.

– Supongo que no puedo culparlo… Acaban de salir de una guerra y ahora está esta problemática… Es normal que se sientan inseguros en torno a nosotros. –expresó con calma la pelirrosa.

– Pero ustedes no han hecho nada que merezca nuestra desconfianza… –intervino de pronto Ichigo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– Eres demasiado confianzudo. –lo regañó Rukia dándole un golpe en el brazo.

– ¡Hey! –se quejó el pelinaranja tomándose del brazo. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero la enana golpeaba realmente fuerte. – ¿Por qué me golpeas?

– Porque eres un idiota confianzudo. –espetó Rukia. – Por más que no hayan hecho nada aún, no puedes bajar la guardia así como así.

– Creo que están siendo bastante paranoicos… –frunció el ceño Ichigo a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. – Si fuesen malas personas nos hubiesen dejado a nuestra suerte y hubiésemos muerto gracias al demonio que atacó días atrás. Están aquí intentando de solucionar la situación, y no han hecho nada más que ayudarnos… Las reparaciones han avanzado mucho más rápido con ese chico rubio usando su técnica de clones… Tenemos la oportunidad de aprender más acerca del averno y los Akuma Hunters… Y gracias a Sakura tenemos una nueva posibilidad de encontrar información sobre el rey espiritual.

– Pero… Podrían simplemente estar mintiendo… –Renji lo interrumpió. – Amigo, no quiero ser duro contigo… Pero es la verdad. A penas pudimos sobrevivir a la guerra contra los quincy, no podemos bajar la guardia aunque parezcan amistosos. Hasta hace poco no sabíamos nada sobre ellos.

La mirada de Ichigo se posó sobre la pelirrosa recordando los relatos que esta le había contado. Había visto la sinceridad en sus palabras, sabía que no querían hacer daño…

Estaba listo para replicar al respecto, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

– Descuida… No me ofende que me vean como una posible enemiga. Es bastante lógico. Sé que no lograré cambiar pronto su opinión, así que solo queda en mi actuar de la mejor forma hasta que toda esta situación se resuelva. –murmuró con calma la pelirrosa. – Si me disculpan, tengo que asegurarme que Naruto no rompa nada, a veces es realmente torpe aunque esté intentando ayudar. –dijo realizando una pequeña y respetuosa reverencia antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo, dejando a los presentes perplejos.

– Te gusta la chica. –sentenció Renji luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.

– ¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeó con nerviosismo Ichigo. Sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente una fuerte tonalidad rojiza que podía fácilmente competir con el cabello de su amigo.

– Es bastante obvio. –continuó el teniente de la sexta división siendo rápidamente secundado por Rukia. – En circunstancias normales no me molestaría… Eres totalmente libre de seguir el camino que quieras seguir, pero déjame decirte algo que estoy seguro que sotaichou aquí y Rukia están de acuerdo: No comprometas la seguridad del seiretei.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

A pesar de que había prometido no presionar la relación con los shinigamis, Sakura no podía ayudarse a si misma y su sentido de la curiosidad. Tan pronto como había abandonado los cuarteles de la primera división, se había encontrado a si misma en búsqueda de la mansión Kuchiki.

Era más difícil de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Pese a la gran destrucción que se había producido durante la guerra de los Quincys, el seiretei era un lugar realmente inmenso. Era difícil pensar que a penas constituía el diez por cientos de la sociedad de las almas.

Por ende, ahora se encontraba vagando por las calles del lugar, sin un rumbo fijo, esperando tener un poco de suerte para pode encontrar el complejo de la familia noble.

Varias miradas se posaban sobre ella a medida que avanzaba. Algunas con ira y desconfianza, aquellas miradas pertenecían a aquellos shinigamis que no estaban a gusto con su presencia allí, aquellos que la veían como una amenaza que debía ser exterminada; Otras miradas estaban llenas de curiosidad e interés. Estas pertenecían a aquellas personas que no estaban realmente seguros acerca de si era buena o mala la presencia de los Akuma Hunters, pero que sentían un gran interés y curiosidad por descubrir acerca de esta especie de la que nunca antes habían oído a hablar; Algunas pocas miradas estaban llenas de lujuria. Eran mayormente hombres que, aparentemente, la encontraban atractiva, sin importarles que no fuese un shinigami como ellos.

Sakura hacia caso omiso a todas estas miradas, simplemente concentrándose en su objetivo. Tan concentrada estaba que a penas había logrado percatarse de que se había topado con el décimo capitán del gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

– ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que estés vagando sola por estos lados del seiretei? –exigió el peliblanco. Su ceja estaba arqueada levemente, sus labios estaban arqueados en una pequeña mueca y sus ojos se mantenían tan inexpresivos como siempre, intentando mantener su imagen de “chico frío” para que los demás lo tomasen en serio.

– Ara… No creí que no estuviese permitido que de un pequeño paseo… –contestó la pelirrosa deteniendo su andar. – No hay mucho que pueda hacer por aquí realmente… Naruto tiene la mayor parte de las reparaciones cubiertas con sus múltiples clones, Kakashi-sensei está vigilando que no se meta en problemas, y Sasuke-kun esta ayudando a Kurotsuchi-san a llenar sus archivos con información acerca de nuestra especie.

– No es bueno que vagues sola, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no todos se sienten a gusto con la presencia de los tuyos aquí. –espetó Toushiro.

– Lo sé. Nos ven como una plaga que intentará atacarlos de la misma forma que los Quincy lo hicieron… Supongo que no cambiará en nada si te digo que no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerle daño a tu gente. –contestó Sakura.

– Pero aún así tu actuar es sospechoso… Estabas buscando algo, lo puedo ver en tu mirada. –dijo serio el capitán de la décima división cruzándose de brazos. – Si respondes con sinceridad, lo dejaré pasar.

La pelirrosa suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor contestar que mantener secretos que luego podrían afectar aún más a su relación con los shinigami.

– Estaba buscando la mansión Kuchiki. –dijo honesta. – Sé que el capitán Kuchiki expresó su disgusto ante la idea de dejar que mi equipo entre en su mansión… Pero, esperaba ser de utilidad en la búsqueda de información. Y antes de que diga algo… No estoy buscando infiltrarme para robar información. No podría importarme menos la clase de información que hay recopilada dentro del archivo del clan Kuchiki. Simplemente quiero que este problema se solucione lo más pronto posible… No sabemos cuanto tiempo más podremos contener esta situación, por lo que cuanto más tiempo podamos ahorrarnos, será mejor para todos.

El peliblanco la observó por varios segundos, casi sin pestañear, como si estuviese analizándola. Si estaba de acuerdo o no con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, no hizo comentarios al respecto.

– Kuchiki-taichou no estará nada feliz con la idea, pero… asumo que puedo guiarte hasta la mansión. –fue todo lo que dijo el joven, tomando por sorpresa a la cazadora de demonios.

– ¿Es…? ¿Es en serio? –preguntó incrédula.

– ¿Dudas de mis palabras? –inquirió Toushiro enarcando una de sus cejas.

– Yo… Pensé que dirías algo así como que debería volver con mi equipo. –murmuró la pelirrosa. – Supongo que… gracias, por ser tan amable de escoltarme.

El capitán dio un leve asentimiento en respuesta antes de darse la vuelta mientras le indicaba que la siguiese.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante una gran parte del camino. Toushiro no tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación, y Sakura tampoco se sentía segura acerca de decir algo. Podía lucir como un niño, pero debía admitir que le intimidaba un poco el aura que poseía.

– Háblame sobre los demonios… –exigió repentinamente el peliblanco tomando por sorpresa a la Akuma Hunter.

Había tomado una gran parte de su habilidad el poder estabilizarse para no caerse, pues casi se tropezaba de la sorpresa que le había producido la pregunta.

– ¿Qué?

– Háblame sobre los demonios. –repitió su petición. – Sabemos que varios escaparon y están sueltos por el mundo, sabemos que solo ustedes pueden lidiar con ellos y vimos uno recientemente… Pero no sabemos mucho más al respecto. Quiero saber con qué estamos lidiando.

Sakura permaneció en silencio por largos segundos antes de decidir responder.

– No hay mucho que haya que saber realmente… –murmuró. – Como ya sabes, es en lo que se convierten las almas que llegan a parar en el averno. Cuanto más grande sea el pecado del alma, más grande será el poder del demonio… Varían de forma y tamaño, pero generalmente se trata de bestias que carecen de conciencia y actúan de forma violenta. La razón y la empatía son cosas que quedan totalmente descartadas cuando hay que tratar con estos seres.

– ¿Hay algún demonio poderoso que haya escapado? –preguntó ahora Toushiro.

– No. Eran en su mayoría demonios menores, la mayoría de ellos habían sido recientemente convertidos… –contestó con calma Sakura. – No se si esto alivie tu temor, pero déjame contarte esto… Existe un grado de demonios que es superior a los demás. No se ha conocido demonios más fuertes hasta el momento… Los conocemos bajo el nombre de Biju, o bestias de cola… Solo existen nueve de ellos, cada uno posee tantas colas indica su número… –explicó mientras continuaban su camino hacia la mansión Kuchiki. – Como no podíamos lidiar con ellos, encontramos una forma de mantenerlos cautivos para que no hiciesen daño… Los sellamos dentro de contenedores, Akuma Hunters que estaban lo suficientemente calificados para llevar esta carga. A esas personas se las conoce como Jinchurikis.

– Entonces… Algunos de ustedes llevan demonios en su interior… –murmuró pensativo el capitán de blancos cabellos. – ¿Tu eres una de esos Jinchurikis?

– Hmm… No. –contestó con simpleza la cazadora. – En mi sociedad soy una simple curandera y científica.

– ¿Y que hay de tus compañeros?

Sakura dudó en contestar lo cual llamó la atención de Toushiro quien detuvo su andar, ocasionado que la pelirrosa también se frenase.

– Uno de ellos es un Jinchuriki… ¿Verdad?

– Naruto… Naruto es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune.

– ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que ese monstruo venga a la sociedad de las almas? ¿Y si el demonio en su interior escapa? Si ustedes mismos no pueden lidiar con el ¿Cómo esperan que…? –ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar. Sucedió tan rápido…

Su rostro se volteó, un pinchazo recorrió su mejilla seguido de un suave calor combinado con dolor. La pelirrosa lo había abofeteado. Ella realmente lo había abofeteado, y lucía realmente molesta.

– Jamás… Jamás te refieras a Naruto como un monstruo… –dijo la mujer con un tono sombrío. – Entiendo tu temor… Pero no dejaré que insultes a mi compañero de equipo cuando no sabes absolutamente nada acerca de él… ¿Crees que él es feliz llevando un biju en su interior? Incluso la gente en nuestro mundo lo miraba con desprecio, el temían por la bestia que llevaba en su interior. Una carga que el nunca pidió… pero que tuvo que llevar de todas maneras. Fue su propio padre el que sello al Kyuubi en su interior, él y su esposa se sacrificaron a si mismos por protegernos a todos del ataque del biju. –el peliblanco pestañeó sin saber que decir al respecto. Su corazón se oprimía levemente con una mezcla de angustia y vergüenza. – Todos los días, el se esforzaba por ser más fuerte, para que los demás lo reconocieran y dejasen de mirarlo con odio. El ha logrado grandes hazañas, y se ha ganado el respeto de nuestro pueblo… Por eso… Por eso no dejaré que te refieras a él con un nombre tan despectivo como “monstruo” ¿Quedó claro?

Sin esperar respuesta de parte del peliblanco, Sakura reanudó su paso. Estaba realmente molesta, y estaba segura de que, si continuaba en presencia del chico, terminaría golpeándolo. Al final… tendría que descubrir por su cuenta dónde estaba la mansión Kuchiki.


	5. Capítulo 4

** Autora POV  **

La pelirrosa daba pasos pesados y molestos a medida que avanzaba.

Las palabras del capitán de la décima división realmente habían tenido un fuerte efecto en ella. Tan pronto como había escuchado la palabra “monstruo” referida a su rubio compañero, la sensación de enojo comenzó a burbujear en su interior siendo incontenible. No había tenido realmente la intención de abofetearlo, e incluso temía a cómo influirían sus acciones a su delicada relación con los shinigamis, pero su cuerpo había actuado por cuenta propia, y antes de que pudiese detenerse, ya se encontraba alejándose del peliblanco, perdiendo así toda posibilidad de ser guiada a la mansión Kuchiki.

Luego de haberse alejado unos cuantos metros había sido que había caído en cuenta de sus acciones. Una parte de ella continuaba furiosa por las palabras del capitán Hitsugaya, mientras que la otra parte la regañaba por haber actuado de forma tan imprudente.

Las personas que la observaban de lejos con curiosidad notando su estado anímico, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a preguntar qué era lo que había sucedido, dejando que la cazadora siguiera su curso.

Continuó caminando hasta detenerse en un cruce de calles. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para intentar calmar su temperamento antes de tratar de decidir qué dirección tomar. No estaba realmente segura de dónde se encontraba ni en qué dirección tenía que ir para llegar al destino que buscaba, y estaba segura que nadie en este mundo se sentiría a gusto ayudándola.

Decidiendo confiar en sus propios instintos decidió ir por el camino izquierdo. Esperaba tener la suficiente suerte como para haber elegido el camino correcto y no terminar perdiéndose.

Luego de un rato vagando por las calles del seiretei se sorprendió a si misma al encontrarse frente a una gran mansión con murallas que impedían el acceso de gente no deseada, y custodiada por una gran cantidad de guardias. Extendiéndose por sobre encima de las murallas se podían apreciar unos hermosos árboles de cerezo, cuyas ramas eran movidas por la suave brisa, provocando que varios pétalos revolotearan por el aire hasta terminar en las calles.

Desde todos los ángulos parecía el complejo de un clan noble, y a juzgar por los árboles de cerezo, Sakura podía decir con certeza que se trataba de la mansión del clan Kuchiki. Una pequeña surgió desde la comisura de sus labios al ver que la suerte había estado de su lado y había llegado al lugar que había deseado.

Ahora, en una situación completamente normal ella hubiese simplemente irrumpido en el lugar en busca del líder Kuchiki. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no ayudaría nada en su relación con los shinigamis, pero tampoco estaba segura de que tendría grandes resultados si de forma educada se acercaba a los guardias y decía que necesitaba hablar con el líder de la sexta división.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio viéndose a sí misma en una encrucijada: Irrumpir y arriesgarse a tirar a la basura la poca confianza que le tenían, o quedarse quién sabe cuanto tiempo insistiendo para que la dejasen hablar con Byakuya.

La joven cazadora de demonios suspiró decidiendo optar por la opción más segura, y a un paso lento se acercó a la entrada principal siendo rápidamente interceptada por los guardias.

– ¡Alto ahí! –exclamó uno de los guardias. – Está prohibido el acceso a todo aquel que no pertenezca al clan Kuchiki ¿Quién eres y qué deseas aquí?

La pelirrosa levantó sus manos en señal de que no quería ocasionar ningún problema.

– Lo siento, no estoy aquí para atacarlos en lo absoluto. –dijo con calma Sakura. – Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, soy parte de los Akuma Hunters que han llegado recientemente al seiretei. –se presentó de forma cordial, casi arrepintiéndose al instante al ver como ambos hombres frente a ella se tensaban y desenfundaban sus armas apuntándolas hacia ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, intrusa? –gruñó el que parecía estar a cargo de los dos.

– Auch. –murmuró la pelirrosa fingiendo estar dolida por las palabras del hombre. – Reitero: No tengo intención de hacer ningún daño aquí. Esperaba poder hablar con Kuchiki Byakuya acerca de la investigación que se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos. Deseo ser de ayuda.

Los guardias se burlaron de sus palabras, no creyendo que fuese verdad que la pelirrosa quisiese ayudar. Ante sus ojos ella y sus compañeros no eran más que espías que causarían estragos si confiaban demasiado en ellos.

– Si, claro. Como si Byakuya-sama te dejase entrar al complejo. –se burló uno. – Mejor vete de aquí, niña.

Sakura enarcó una ceja ante las palabras que tenían la intención de ofenderla.

– ¿Por lo menos podrían avisarle de mi presencia aquí? Si quiere dejarme entrar o no, será decisión de él, pero no planeo quedarme aquí discutiendo con ustedes acerca de lo que “Byakuya-sama” piensa.

Ambos guardias compartieron miradas antes de volver a mirar a la pelirrosa con evidente molestia en sus rostros.

La cazadora de demonios batió sus pestañas intentando poner su mejor cara suplicante para convencerlos.

– ¿Por favooor? –habló con un tono de voz extremadamente meloso poniendo énfasis en la “o”.

– Nuestra respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Vete de aquí, rosadita.

Un bufido escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa ante la terquedad de los guardias.

– Miren, realmente estoy tratando de hacer esto de la forma fácil. –dijo Sakura. Su voz denotaba lo irritada que se sentía con la situación. – Si así lo quisiese podría simplemente irrumpir en esta mansión sin que ninguno de ustedes lo notase, pero eso no sería bueno para la tensa relación que estamos manteniendo ahora con ustedes, shinigamis. Así que, por favor, si fuesen tan amables de si quiera decirle a su querido líder de que deseo hablar con él…

La pelirrosa no pudo terminar de hablar cuando notó una presencia detrás de los guardias. Levantó su mirada para ver más allá de ellos, encontrándose con la fría mirada del líder del clan Kuchiki.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto desea platicar conmigo, señorita Haruno? –preguntó Byakuya con su típico tono de voz monótono, aunque Sakura no se había perdido el pequeño toque venenoso al final de sus palabras.

Al escuchar la voz de Byakuya, ambos guardias se voltearon de inmediato realizando una exagerada reverencia para mostrarle respeto a su líder.

– ¡B-Byakuya-sama! –exclamaron al unísono.

– No sabíamos que estaba aquí…

– Le estábamos diciendo a esta intrusa que se vaya de aquí.

– Si, sí. Sabemos que su tiempo es muy valioso, Byakuya-sama.

– Pero ella no quiere marcharse.

El noble de cabellos azabaches les lanzó una mirada severa a sus guardias antes de hacerles un gesto para que ambos se marchasen.

– Vuelvan a sus labores, yo me encargo de esto. –alegó.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a replicar las palabras de su venerado líder, por lo que rápidamente abandonaron el lugar dejando a Byakuya a solas con la cazadora de demonios.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber el por qué estás aquí en mi casa? –inquirió exigente el líder noble.

– Esperaba poder participar en la investigación. Mientras más cabezas seamos buscando, podremos resolver todo esto más rápido. –habló Sakura intentando mostrarse firme ante la mirada del hombre frente a ella.

– Ya has sido de mucha ayuda con el simple hecho de mencionar que tal vez podamos encontrar información útil aquí. No pienso dejar que entres a mi casa y mucho menos al archivo de mi familia. –dijo el líder de la sexta división provocando un bufido de frustración por parte de la mujer.

– ¿Por qué ustedes, shinigamis, son tan tercos? –se quejó la pelirrosa. – Mira, ¿podrías dejar a un lado tus ideas conspirativas de que estamos aquí para hacer algún daño y considerar por lo menos que realmente quiero ayudar?

– ¿Esperas que realmente confíe en las palabras de una criatura que a penas vengo a enterarme que existe?

– ¿Ahora nos trataras de “criaturas”? Somos personas también…

– Sigue sin quitar el hecho de que hace realmente poco tiempo que nos enteramos de su existencia. Sería realmente estúpido de nuestra parte confiar ciegamente en ustedes. –espetó Byakuya cruzándose de brazos. – No volveré a repetirme, no voy a dejarte entrar a mi hogar, así que mejor vete.

– No te estoy pidiendo que confíes ciegamente en mí. –argumentó Sakura. – Mira, mantenme vigilada, y si ves que hago algo sospechoso tienes todo el derecho de llevarme para que me juzguen o incluso asesinarme. Pero déjame ayudar…

Una corta risa burlona escapó de los labios del pelinegro sorprendiendo a la cazadora de demonios. Era la primera vez que lo veía realizar alguna otra expresión que no fuese enfado, disgusto o monotonía.

– Y dices que nosotros somos los tercos… –murmuró con burla el hombre antes de retomar su postura seria. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio en los que Byakuya solo se dedicó a mirar fijamente a la pelirrosa quien le devolvía la mirada intentando mantenerse firme. – Bien. –dijo de pronto cortando el silencio.

– ¿Eh?

– Decidiré confiar en ti. Pero un movimiento en falso y pondré fin a tu vida. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Haruno Sakura.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de la muchacha al escuchar tales palabras. Pronto una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

– Te lo prometo, no fallaré a mi palabra. –dijo llevando una mano a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, mientras realizaba una reverencia en señal de respeto y compromiso.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

La mirada jade de la cazadora observó con asombro las grandes estanterías que conformaban el archivo secreto de la familia Kuchiki. La cantidad de información que residía en ese lugar debía equivaler a milenios enteros, sin duda había sido una buena idea decidir ayudar: Para un reducido grupo de personas, llevarían días revisar todos los archivos.

Luego de escuchar un par de advertencias más de parte de Byakuya, Sakura se adentró al gran archivo, buscando los libros y documentos que tuviesen aspecto más antiguo. Estaba convencida que la información que buscaban debía estar plasmada en los archivos que los primeros líderes del clan Kuchiki habían escrito.

Caminó por un tiempo por los extensos pasillos hasta llegar a una sección en la cual todos los libros, papeles y pergaminos parecían estar archivados bajo el nombre del primer líder Kuchiki.

Con cuidado de no dañar el material, Sakura tomó un par de libros de la estantería y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a leerlos. Sus ojos recorrieron con interés las polvorientas y amarillas páginas. En aquellas hojas desgastadas por los años de antigüedad, parecían estar plasmados los orígenes del mundo mismo, pues con un lenguaje bastante arcaico el líder relataba sobre las nuevas creaciones del rey espiritual.

La pelirrosa incluso se vio maravillada al encontrar un apartado que hablaba de la crisis de los demonios y la creación de su propia especie. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios al ver las alabanzas dirigidas hacia los Akuma Hunters. Parecía que en esa época en la que los shinigamis si conocían de su existencia, su estirpe era realmente apreciada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la emoción que le provocaba leer esas páginas, seguía sin encontrar alguna clase de información que pudiese decirles cómo traer de regreso al rey espiritual.

Volvió a guardar los libros en su estantería antes de pasar su mirada sobre los demás objetos que allí se encontraban. Un pergamino en particular llamó la atención de la ojijade.

Al igual que los demás pergaminos lucía viejo y desgastado, sin embargo, los detalles en oro que poseía lo destacaban de los demás. Llevada por su propia curiosidad, Sakura tomó el pergamino entre sus manos, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al percatarse de que el sello del rey estaba en ese pergamino.

Con sumo cuidado desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer las palabras plasmadas allí.

– ¡Byakuya! ¡Byakuya, encontré algo!


	6. Capítulo 5

** Autora POV  **

Los capitanes y tenientes del gotei 13, junto al equipo de Akuma Hunters y la división cero, se encontraban una vez más reunidos en los cuarteles de la primera división. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban Byakuya y Sakura, revisando miradas curiosas y confusas de los demás presentes. 

– Muy bien ¿Por qué nos han llamado aquí, Kuchiki-taichou? –habló tomando el liderazgo Kyoraku. – Debo suponer que las búsquedas en el archivo del clan debieron dar frutos si nos has convocado con tanta urgencia cuando hace tan solo unas horas estuvimos todos aquí.

El capitán de la sexta división realizó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta a las suposiciones del capitán comandante.

– En efecto. –dijo con seriedad. – La señorita Haruno encontró un pergamino bastante interesante. Creemos que podría ser la pista que estábamos buscando. –explicó mientras hacía un gesto hacia la joven de rosados cabellos que yacía de pie junto a él.

– Me resulta bastante difícil de creer que precisamente usted dejaría a un Akuma Hunter entrar al archivo del clan Kuchiki, Kuchiki-taichou. –habló con un tono burlesco Kurotsuchi, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro.

– Digamos que soy buena en convencer a las personas, Kurotsuchi-taichou. –intervino Sakura tomando un par de pasos para tomar el protagonismo. – Espero que no tome eso como una señal de que estaba tratando de infiltrarme, después de todo… Mi ayuda a sido bastante beneficiosa ¿No es así? –inquirió mostrando el pergamino que minutos atrás había encontrado en la biblioteca de la mansión Kuchiki.

– Eso lo juzgaremos luego de oír el contenido de ese pergamino. –fue todo lo que acotó Kurotsuchi frunciendo el ceño, mostrando una clara molestia ante las palabras de la mujer extranjera.

– Haruno, por favor explica. –ordenó Byakuya recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la nombrada.

– Encontré este pergamino entre los documentos más antiguos del archivo Kuchiki. Parece ser una carta que se le fue confiada hace mucho tiempo a los primeros líderes del clan por el mismísimo rey espiritual. –comenzó a explicar la cazadora de demonios ante la atenta mirada de todos. – Parece que la carta fue escrita durante el incidente de los demonios. En la carta el rey expresa que no es completamente inmortal, y nombra una especie de… ritual, como medida de emergencia en caso de que algo malo le pasase. El rey sabía que, si el muriese, este mundo se caería…

– ¿En qué consiste el ritual? –preguntó Kyoraku.

– El pergamino está bastante corroído por el tiempo, pero de lo que pude comprender… Existe este… artefacto… llamado “el prisma del rey”. Si el rey muriese, su reiatsu y sus conocimientos serían rápidamente enviados al prisma y dos sujetos serían seleccionados para llevar a cabo el ritual. Dos sujetos que tendrían que engendrar un nuevo rey… –contestó Sakura. Inmediatamente la sala se llenó de murmullos ante la información recién obtenida.

Todo el mundo tenía dudas al respecto ¿Quién tendría que cargar con tal importante tarea? ¿Serían capaces de llevar a cabo el ritual de forma adecuada? Para todos se escuchaba como una carga realmente grande que no querían arruinar.

– ¿Engendrar a un nuevo rey…? –Isane tomó la palabra. – Pero… ¿Quién tendría que llevar a cabo tal tarea?

– El pergamino especifica que el prisma reconocería a los dos sujetos más aptos para la misión. Podría ser absolutamente cualquier persona en el mundo… –contestó Sakura.

– ¿Y dónde está el prisma actualmente? –preguntó con seriedad Sasuke.

La pelirrosa abrió su boca para contestar, pero la cerró automáticamente al percatarse que no tenía una respuesta para tal pregunta. El pergamino detallaba cómo debía ser el ritual, pero no mencionaba en ningún momento dónde estaba el prisma.

– Sabemos cómo revivir al rey, pero sin el prisma estamos tan cerca de hacerlo como lo estábamos antes. –intervino Kurotsuchi. – Hubiese sido mejor que nos convocasen aquí cuando todos los elementos para la resurrección del rey.

Sakura se mordió el labio y apretó los puños intentando retener la inminente ira que surgía en ella. Aquel hombre realmente sabía cómo meterse bajo su piel.

– Kurotsuchi-taichou. –lo regañó Kyoraku seriamente. – Al contrario, ha sido bueno que nos convocaran aquí. Ahora sabemos que hay un método de traer al rey, y podemos trazar un plan de acción para buscar el prisma.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

– Si el pergamino especifica ninguna ubicación fija, significa que podría estar en cualquiera de los mundos. Le enviaré un mensaje a nuestros líderes para que informen a los Akuma Hunters esparcidos en todos los mundos. Sé que ustedes están bastante ocupados con las reparaciones aquí, pero si tienen hombres libres les recomendaría que también emprendan expediciones en busca del prisma. –dijo el peliplata líder del equipo de cazadores.

– Agradezco la recomendación, Hatake-san. –habló Kyoraku realizando un breve asentimiento de cabeza. – Organizaré pequeños grupos para que ayuden con la búsqueda, y contactaré a los Espada para que emprendan una búsqueda por su territorio en Hueco Mundo. Kurosaki-san, por favor informa la situación a tus amigos en el mundo humano, estoy seguro de que ellos también serían de buena ayuda.

– Nosotros los de la división cero volveremos al castillo del rey, buscaremos allí cualquier indicio que nos acerque al prisma. –informó Ichibe mientras organizaba a sus compañeros para emprender la vuelta a la dimensión del rey espíritu.

Y así, la búsqueda del prisma del rey comenzó.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

– ¡Tsuna-chan! –exclamó alegremente Hashirama mientras se adentraba a la oficina perteneciente a su hija

– Ya te dije que no me llames así. Ya no soy una niña, abuelo. –se quejó la nombrada mirando con vergüenza a su abuelo y líder. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Hemos recibido un informe de parte del equipo 7 en la sociedad de las almas. –dijo el hombre castaño cambiando su alegre expresión a una seria.

Ante la mención de tal equipo, la mujer rubia adoptó también una postura seria mirando expectante a su abuelo.

El equipo siete… el equipo donde se encontraba su querida discípula, aquella joven a quien prácticamente había adoptado como una hija. Hacía varios días que no se oían noticias de ellos, lo cual había logrado inquietar a Tsunade. Si bien el equipo siete era el equipo más fuerte que los Akuma Hunters poseían, el tratar con demonios seguía sin ser una tarea fácil…

– ¿Cuál es la situación? –preguntó de forma profesional Tsunade.

– Han logrado establecerse con éxito allí. Impidieron el ataque de un demonio, desde entonces no ha habido más ataques. Se han estado concentrando en ayudar a los shinigamis con la reconstrucción del seiretei y la búsqueda de la resurrección del rey. –dijo Hashirama poniendo en contexto a su nieta. – Kakashi informa también que recientemente Sakura ha encontrado un archivo que detalla un ritual de renacimiento que podría ser la forma de traer de regreso al rey.

– Asumo entonces que tienes una tarea para mí. –supuso Tsunade cruzándose de brazos.

– En efecto. –respondió Hashirama. – Kakashi mencionó que están buscando un elemento necesario para el ritual, algo llamado “El prisma del rey”. Tú conoces la biblioteca mejor que nadie, si hay alguien puede encontrar información al respecto, eres tú.

– Entonces quieres que busque si en los archivos de la aldea se menciona algo sobre ese tal prisma. Me encargaré de ello.

– Sabía que podía contar contigo, Tsuna-chan.

– ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

** **

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

– ¿El prisma del rey? –preguntó Urahara con interés observando a Kurosaki, quien había reunido a todos en su tienda para hablar de tal asunto.

– Aparentemente es la única pista que tenemos hasta el momento. –dijo el pelinaranja rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo.

Estaba bastante seguro que hubiese sido más fácil si Kyoraku o alguno de los otros capitanes le hubiesen mandado una mariposa del infierno a Kisuke. Conociendo al científico loco, este hubiese comprendido al instante y hubiese movilizado a los Vaizard, a los Fullbring y a sus amigos para comenzar una búsqueda en el mundo humano… Pero en cambio, aquí se encontraba Ichigo explicando muy patéticamente la situación.

– ¿Y no tienen idea alguna de dónde está? –inquirió Yoruichi arqueando una ceja. – Prácticamente nos estás pidiendo que busquemos una aguja en un pajar con los ojos vendados. –acusó la mujer de cabellos morados.

– ¡Oye! Sé que es complicado, pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta el momento. –se excusó Ichigo.

– Entonces es mejor que comencemos a buscar… –la dulce voz de Orihime se hizo presente, como siempre apoyando a su interés amoroso. – Si es lo que tenemos que hacer, no podemos negarnos…

– Bueno, una cosa es cierta… No sabemos hasta cuando durará el cuerpo de Ywach en el trono. –comentó Hirako cruzándose de brazos. – No podemos confiarnos de que estabilizará los tres… ahora cuatro mundos por siempre, y con la amenaza de los demonios aún latente, es mejor tener al rey espíritu de vuelta en su lugar.

– Pero aún así ¿Cómo buscaremos algo que ni siquiera sabemos cómo luce? –preguntó Uryuu.

– Si lo que dice Kurosaki-san es cierto, el prisma está cargado con reiatsu del mismísimo rey. Supongo que puedo hacer un rastreo de su reiatsu… –murmuró Urahara. – Sería conveniente si Kurotsuchi y la división doce también lo hicieran. –agregó. – De momento todos ustedes vuelvan a sus respectivos hogares, les estaré dando instrucciones pronto.

Todos asintieron antes de retirarse del lugar. El hombre de cabellos rubios los observó mientras se retiraban antes de ponerse a trabajar.

La situación en la que se encontraban no permitía demoras.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto? Ni siquiera es nuestro problema. –se quejó por enésima vez Grimmjow mientras caminaba junto a Nel y Haribel por el basto desierto de Hueco Mundo.

– Es problema de todos. El rey espíritu es el creador de todos los mundos. –respondió con calma Nel sin despegar su vista del camino.

– Si no quieres estar aquí simplemente puedes irte, en ningún momento te pedí que vinieras. –dijo con seriedad la líder de los Arrancar.

– ¡Vine porque no puedo creer que estés siguiendo órdenes de esos tontos shinigamis! –se excusó el hombre de cabellos celestes, aunque muy en el fondo era verdad que si deseaba ayudar a la causa.

– No estoy siguiendo órdenes. Ellos pidieron nuestra ayuda y se la estamos dando en señal de gratitud por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros ¿O acaso te has olvidado que ellos fueron quienes acabaron con los Quincy que atacaron Hueco Mundo? –contestó Haribel.

– No, pero…

– Entonces no te quejes. –lo silenció Nel ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Arrancar.

– Maldita mujer… –masculló Grimmjow frunciendo notoriamente el ceño. – ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?

– El prisma del...

– Del rey. Si, sí. Eso lo sé ¿Pero qué mierda se supone que es eso? ¿Una joya? ¿Un orbe de energía? –habló el peliceleste volteándose a ver a sus compañeras.

– No lo sabemos. Aparentemente solo se sabe la funcionalidad del objeto, pero su apariencia y ubicación son desconocidos. –contestó Haribel.

– Pero eventualmente lo encontraremos, algo tan importante no debe de pasar tan desapercibido… –comentó Nel.

– O puede estar tan bien escondido que nos tomaría siglos encontrarlo. –se quejó.

– Bueno, mejor que continuemos con la búsqueda…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Sakura suspiró mientras se recostaba en el tejado de uno de los edificios recién reconstruidos del seiretei. Su vista estaba fija en el cielo nocturno, mirando con asombro las tonalidades azules bañadas con múltiples estrellas y una enorme pura luna.

Las noches en la sociedad de las almas eran tan distintas a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en el averno donde el cielo estaba constantemente manchado de nubes con tonalidades rojizas y moradas, haciendo que fuese difícil distinguir con claridad el día de la noche. Tanto el sol como la luna eran de un rojo carmesí lúgubre, a diferencia de aquí donde el sol era tan brillante y cálido, y la luna tan pura y etérea…

Nunca antes había estado fuera del averno, tanto a ella como a sus compañeros siempre se les había dicho que el destino de los Akuma Hunters era estar confinados en aquel mundo siempre manteniendo a raya a los demonios que intentaban escapar.

A pesar de que la situación en la que se encontraban ahora era bastante problemática, Sakura debía admitir que había estado bastante emocionada cuando les dijeron a ella y a sus demás compañeros de que deberían viajar a otros mundos a cumplir una misión. Por fin podría conocer algo más que lo que había visto en el averno, por fin podría ver aquellos mundos de los que solo había leído en la gran biblioteca de la aldea.

Ahora que por fin se encontraba aquí, y a pesar de la tensión con los shinigami, podía decir con certeza de que el viaje había valido por completo la pena. Era una lástima pensar que tendría que volver a confinarse en el averno una vez que la situación se solucionara por completo.

– Pensé que estarías con tus compañeros de equipo. –la pelirrosa ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse a ver para saber que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el capitán Hitsugaya. – ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

– Contemplando las estrellas. –respondió con simpleza Sakura mientras hacía un gesto hacia el cielo. – ¿Hay algo que necesite de mí, Hitsugaya-taichou? –preguntó. Ante la falta de respuesta, la pelirrosa se incorporó sentándose sobre el tejado para voltearse a ver al peliblanco. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Estaba… Buscándote… –admitió Toushiro a la par que un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada.

– ¿Para…?

– Quería ofrecerte una disculpa. –contestó el capitán de la décima división. – Por lo que dije hace unos días acerca de tu compañero. No tenía derecho alguno a insultarlo cuando en ningún momento nos han dado motivos reales para desconfiar de ustedes.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada una vez más al cielo.

– Está bien, supongo… –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo me sobrepasé al golpearlo, Hitsugaya-taichou. Su miedo es natural, la situación ya es bastante tensa y para colmo le revelé que mi compañero posee al demonio más poderoso de todos en su interior. En todo caso, yo le debo una disculpa por permitir que mis sentimientos personales se interpusieran en el camino.

– Supongo que no sirve de nada ahora lamentarse por eso. –murmuró Toushiro. – Aún así, mantengo mis disculpas por mis palabras.

La pelirrosa se limitó a hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta antes de que el ambiente quedara sumido en el silencio. Pasaron los minutos antes de que el capitán Hitsugaya decidiera tomar asiento junto a la cazadora de demonios.

– ¿Te gusta ver las estrellas? –preguntó casualmente el peliblanco.

– Es mi primera vez viéndolas… –admitió Sakura. – Son lindas…

Toushiro volteó a verla con sorpresa.

– ¿Nunca antes habías visto las estrellas? –preguntó incrédulo.

– Mi mundo es bastante distinto al tuyo… Y nunca antes había estado fuera de él. –contestó Sakura restándole importancia al asunto mientras que Toushiro seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba.

– ¿No tienen estrellas?

– Tal vez si, tal vez no, es un poco difícil de saber cuando el cielo siempre está nublado. Lo único que se distingue es el sol y la luna… que incluso son bastante distintos en el averno. –explicó la pelirrosa. – Incluso si todo esto se trata de una simple misión para mi gente, estoy feliz de haber venido aquí. He visto muchas cosas que sé que voy a extrañar cuando tenga que regresar a casa…

– Pero… Podrás regresar a verlas… ¿Verdad?

La cazadora negó con la cabeza.

– El deber de los Akuma Hunters es permanecer eternamente en el averno y encargarse de los demonios. Así ha sido siempre y así seguirá siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Toushiro frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta. Aquella vida no sonaba para nada agradable. Incluso si él también tenía sus propios deberes que cumplir como shinigami, aún tenía muchas cosas más por las cuales vivir.

– Hmm… –tarareó la pelirrosa. – Pero no sientas lástima por mí. La vida en el averno no es tan mala como crees…

Nuevamente se sumieron en el silencio. Ambos mirando las estrellas que yacían sobre sus cabezas. No dijeron nada más, ni era necesario hacerlo, estaban cómodos en el silencio.

No supieron realmente cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí. Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando una mariposa del infierno apareció revoloteando hasta posarse en uno de los dedos del capitán Hitsugaya.

Sakura lo observó con curiosidad mientras que el peliblanco escuchaba los susurros de la criatura. Una vez que la mariposa dejó de transmitir el mensaje, volvió a emprender vuelo alejándose de allí, entonces el peliblanco volteó a ver a la pelirrosa.

– Se requiere nuestra presencia en los cuarteles de la primera división…


	7. Capítulo 6

** Autora POV **

La pelirrosa y el peliblanco se adentraron a los cuarteles de la primera división tan rápido como les fue posible. A diferencia de las otras veces que se habían reunido en aquel lugar, no todos los capitanes se encontraban presentes en el lugar, en cambio, solo un pequeño grupo había citado.

A parte de Sakura y Toushiro, también habían sido convocados los demás Akuma Hunters, el capitán Kurotsuchi, y Byakuya.

– Espero que lo que sea que tengan que decir sea lo suficientemente importante como para justificar la interrupción a mis investigaciones. –se quejó Kurotsuchi. Como siempre, deseando estar en su laboratorio en vez de asistir a las reuniones.

– Calma, Kurotsuchi-taichou… –se rió por lo bajo Kyoraku intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

– ¿Para qué nos han mandado a llamar? ¿Ya hay noticias de las expediciones? –inquirió Toushiro cruzándose de brazos. Aunque se veía algo reacio de que esa fuese la verdadera razón por la cual habían sido llamados, después de todo… Las expediciones a penas habían comenzado, era casi imposible que ya hubiesen encontrado algo.

– Hace tan solo unos minutos llegó a nosotros una carta de Lady Tsunade, una Akuma Hunter. –explicó el capitán comandante del gotei 13.

– ¿¡Tsunade-shishou!? –repitió sorprendida Sakura al escuchar nombrar a su querida maestra. Los shinigamis la observaron de reojo.

– ¿Conocen a esa mujer? –inquirió Byakuya.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo! –exclamó el rubio de los Akuma hunters. – ¡Tsunade-baachan es una de las autoridades de nuestro mundo! –ante la torpe explicación de Naruto, los shinigamis voltearon a ver a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta más elaborada.

– Senju Tsunade… Es la nieta de Hashirama-sama, nuestro líder. Es la principal sanadora de nuestra sociedad, a parte de que se encarga de administrar la biblioteca antigua. –explicó Kakashi cruzándose de brazos. – Según las noticias que me ha dado Hashirama-sama, le han pedido a Tsunade-san que revise los archivos de la biblioteca en busca de información que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar el prisma.

– En efecto. –asintió Kyoraku. – La carta lo menciona.

– ¿Han encontrado información útil? Porque si me han llamado aquí solo para informar esto… –Kurotsuchi comenzó a quejarse nuevamente, siendo detenido una vez más por el capitán comandante.

– La carta menciona que en todo el archivo de los Akuma Hunters, no hay ningún documento que haga referencia explícita a un “prisma” –explicó el castaño. – Sin embargo, ha dicho que ha encontrado algo más que podría ser de utilidad. –hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a los presentes antes de continuar hablando. – ¿Les suena de algo los “archivos antiguos”? –le preguntó a los Akuma hunters.

– ¿Los archivos antiguos? Son un montón de pergaminos antiguos que están guardados en la biblioteca que custodia Tsunade-sama. Solo hablan de la historia de nuestro mundo. –contestó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

– En efecto… Lady Tsunade pensó que, si el prisma del rey era un artefacto que fue creado en la era de la creación de los Akuma hunters, tal vez hubiese alguna pista en su historia. Su investigación la llevó a descubrir un diario particular… el diario de Otsutsuki Sakuya… –explicó Kyoraku.

Los shinigamis presentes se notaron un tanto confundidos ante la mención de aquel nombre. Los Akuma Hunters, por otro lado, obtuvieron reacciones completamente opuestas. Jadeos de sorpresa, bocas abiertas… Incluso Sasuke quien era el más inexpresivo de los cuatro tenía sus ojos bastante abiertos con sorpresa.

– ¡P-Pero eso es imposible! –exclamó Sakura.

Decir que los shinigamis estaban confundidos con la situación era poco.

– Ahora, ahora… ¿Serían tan amables de ilustrarme de por qué esta tal “Otsutsuki Sakuya” es tan importante? –habló Kurotsuchi.

Sakura se mordió el labio intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros de equipo, no muy seguros acerca de lo que deberían decir o hacer. Finalmente, Kakashi decidió tomar la iniciativa explicando la situación.

– Otsutsuki Sakuya fue una de las tres Akuma hunters originales. –habló con calma el peliplata. – Cuando el caos de los demonios se desató hace cientos de años, el rey espiritual tomó la decisión de crear seres capaces de derrotarlos. Combinando la energía oscura que rodeaba a los demonios, junto con su propio reiatsu, creo a tres guerreros que pronto crearían nuestra sociedad: Otsutsuki Indra, Otsutsuki Ashura, y Otsutsuki Sakuya. –hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a sus tres estudiantes antes de volver a mirar al capitán de la decimo segunda división. – Cuando la situación fue controlada y los Akuma hunters se aislaron en el averno… Se sabe que tanto Indra como Ashura tomaron las riendas del liderazgo. A lo largo de la historia se han presentado varios descendientes de ambos. Nuestros líderes, Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, son un ejemplo de ello, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke aquí. –hizo un pequeño gesto hacia sus dos estudiantes. – Pero jamás se ha sabido nada sobre Otsutsuki Sakuya. Su legado desapareció con ella el día que falleció. Ha habido rumores de supuestos sucesores, pero fueron solo eso… rumores.

– Entonces encontrar un diario de esta mujer es un evento particular. –afirmó Byakuya comprendiendo la situación. Su mirada se volvió a fijar en Kyoraku. – ¿Lady Tsunade ha mencionado algo más al respecto?

El castaño se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta. Había estado tan concentrado en escuchar las palabras del peliplata que no había esperado que le hablasen.

– Oh, sí… –murmuró. – Tsunade-san mencionó que el diario se encuentra bastante corroído por el paso del tiempo, y que está escrito en un dialecto realmente antiguo, pero que hará todo lo posible por restaurarlo y traerlo aquí una vez que encuentre las respuestas que necesitamos.

– ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que ese viejo diario puede darnos alguna pista? –inquirió Kurotsuchi cruzándose de brazos.

– Si Tsunade-shishou cree que puede ser así, confiaremos en ella. –habló Sakura seria. – El hecho de que un registro de Sakuya-sama haya aparecido por fin luego de tanto tiempo no puede simplemente ser coincidencia.

Kurotsuchi se burló de sus palabras. A sus ojos, era tonto tener tanta confianza a un libro que podía ser completamente ajeno a la situación que estaban viviendo actualmente.

– ¿Y si no resulta ser así? –preguntó sonriendo con mofa.

– Bueno… Hay escuadrones investigando ahora mismo ¿No? –inquirió la pelirrosa. El capitán solo se burló una vez más decidiendo ignorar el asunto. Prefería ocupar su tiempo en sus propias investigaciones.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

De esta forma, habían pasado cinco días antes de que los capitanes volviesen a ser convocados a la sede de la primera división. Durante ese tiempo, las expediciones que se habían realizado a lo largo y ancho de los cuatro mundos habían sido infructíferas. No importaba cuanto buscaran, no había ningún indicio de que el prisma del rey fuese real o que estuviesen cerca de encontrarlo.

El único consuelo había sido que, durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo, varios de los demonios que habían escapado del averno, habían sido exitosamente capturados y enviados de regreso. Aún no sabían cuantos demonios faltaban capturar, y aún era preocupante que las puertas permaneciesen destruidas, pero sin duda era un gran alivio saber que había menos demonios sueltos que antes.

Aquel mismo día, habían sido citados nuevamente a una reunión.

Esta vez, los trece capitanes se encontraban presentes junto a sus tenientes. Los Akuma Hunters también se encontraban en el lugar como era de esperarse, pero a parte de ellos, la mismísima Tsunade acompañada de Uchiha Madara estaban presentes.

– Madara-sama… –los integrantes del equipo 7 se inclinaron con respeto ante su líder. El pelinegro sonrió ladinamente un tanto entretenido por la situación. Usualmente solía ser Hashirama quien daba la cara en asuntos democráticos, pero para su mala suerte… el “bastardo” había estado ocupado con otros asuntos, por lo que Madara se había visto obligado a acompañar a Tsunade a la sociedad de las almas.

– Espero que no se hayan estado metiendo en problema, ustedes dos mocosos. –fue lo único que comentó el pelinegro mirando de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke antes de que la reunión diera inicio.

– Es un gusto por fin conocer cara a cara a uno de los líderes de los Akuma Hunters. –comentó Kyoraku estrechando manos con el pelinegro. – Uchiha Madara… ¿Verdad? –inquirió.

– En efecto. –asintió. – Asumo que tú eres Kyoraku Shunsui… El sucesor de Yamamoto Genryuusai en el puesto de capitán comandante del gotei 13. Mis condolencias hacia la muerte de Yamamoto-san.

– ¿Usted lo conocía? –inquirió Kyoraku.

– No realmente, pero como líderes del averno, Hashirama y yo solíamos mantener contacto con él. –se encogió de hombros el pelinegro. – Pero eso es un asunto trivial ahora. Tsunade y yo no hemos venido aquí para una conversación casual.

– Por supuesto. –asintió el castaño. Su mirada recayó sobre la mujer de cabellos rubios. – Confío en que si estás aquí quiere decir que has encontrado información útil.

Tsunade asintió, levantando su mano para mostrar un libro que lucía bastante antiguo.

– Tal y como mencioné hace unos días en mi carta. He restaurado y traducido el diario… No fue realmente fácil, el dialecto en el que estaba escrito es uno que se ha dejado de utilizar hace muchísimos años. –contestó la mujer. – Pero finalmente pude lograrlo y encontrar algunas páginas que contenían información interesante. –se aclaró la garganta y enderezó su espalda para dirigirse ahora a todos los presentes. – Tras mis investigaciones, he podido descubrir que, en efecto, Otsutsuki Sakuya, una de nuestras fundadoras, estaba vinculada con el prisma del rey.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que el prisma está en su mundo? –inquirió Isane dubitativa.

– No exactamente… –contestó Tsunade. – En el diario, Sakuya-sama relata los inicios de nuestra sociedad. En una de las páginas menciona que, antes de que el averno quedase aislado del resto del mundo, el rey espiritual se encontró con ella. –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras rebuscaba entre las páginas del libro. – Según lo que he podido comprender, el rey esperaba que, si algo le sucedía, Sakuya fuese la encargada de engendrar a su sucesor, por eso le confió el prisma a ella… Pero lejos de ser un objeto que guardó lejos de las garras de los demás, el prisma estaba fusionado al propio cuerpo de Sakuya.

– ¿El prisma estaba en su cuerpo? –repitió Toushiro.

– Se suponía que el prisma era una gema espiritual que guardaría el reiatsu del rey junto a sus conocimientos, para ser transferidos al nuevo rey una vez que este fuese concebido. Era lógico entonces que, si Sakuya era la que se encargaría de engendrar al nuevo rey, ella tuviese en su cuerpo… en su vientre, el prisma del rey. –explicó Tsunade.

– Pero Sakuya-sama murió hace cientos de años, su cuerpo ya no existe… –murmuró Kakashi frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Qué pasó con el prisma entonces?

– Fue transferido a sus sucesoras… –fue Madara quien contestó. – Lejos de lo que siempre creímos, Otsutsuki Sakuya tuvo su propia descendencia. No eran hijas de su misma sangre, pero si mujeres que compartían su mismo espíritu y poder.

– Entonces, ahora mismo entre los Akuma Hunters debe existir una jovencita en cuyo vientre porta el prisma del rey, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kurotsuchi. – ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo han notado?

– La información que poseíamos sobre Sakuya-sama era escasa. Además, nosotros mismos fuimos creados con el reiatsu del rey espiritual, si ese prisma contiene el mismo reiatsu… no es algo que realmente notaríamos, se sentiría exactamente igual. –contestó Madara. Su rostro se mantenía imperturbable ante las acusaciones del científico.

– Pero ¿Cómo podemos saber entonces quien es la chica que posee el prisma? –preguntó Rukia. – Debe haber varias mujeres dentro de su sociedad, ¿cómo pueden identificar a la correcta?

– Bueno, afortunadamente no es tan difícil… –suspiró Tsunade mientras cerraba el libro y señalaba al pequeño rombo lila que se situaba en el centro de su frente.

– ¿El Byakugou no In…? –inquirió Sakura siendo la única realmente familiarizada con esa marca. – Pero… Creí que era una técnica que se…

– Que se aprende, sí… Sin embargo, no todas las personas son capaces de realizarla. –la rubia la interrumpió. – No te preocupes, quedé tan sorprendida como tú cuando aprendí la verdad detrás de esta técnica. –dejó escapar un suspiro. – Aparentemente, la particularidad que comparten las sucesoras de Sakuya, es que todas poseían este mismo sello.

– Espera… ¿Eso quiere decir que tu tienes el prisma, baa-chan? –inquirió Naruto bastante confundido con la explicación.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, intentando reprimir el impulso de golpear al chico por llamarla de aquel modo. Realmente… Naruto no tenía ningún mínimo de respeto hacia ella.

– No. –contestó finalmente.

– Pero dijiste…

– Soy una sucesora de Sakuya, pero soy de una rama distinta. –explicó la rubia. – Heredé el Byakugou no In de mi abuela, Uzumaki Mito, quien también lo posee. Ambas estamos relacionadas por sangre, y yo también he tenido hijos… Lo que significa que ninguna de las dos poseía realmente el prisma. Verás… A las portadoras de esa gema especial no se las podía dejar reproducirse libremente, siendo que ellas serían las que traerían al nuevo rey. Cada vez que una de ellas moría, el prisma simplemente se transportaría al siguiente cuerpo que lo portaría. Así sucesivamente hasta la actualidad.

– Con Mito y Tsunade descartadas. Solo queda una última opción… –habló Madara. Su mirada recayó sobre la pelirrosa del equipo 7. – Haruno Sakura…

Sakura se tambaleó hacia atrás, shockeada por la información recién adquirida. La mirada de todos los presentes se posó sobre ella, solo logrando ponerla más incómoda.

– ¿Q-Qué…? –a penas se las arregló para preguntar.

Cuando había llegado a la sociedad de las almas había estado dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le fuese posible para traer de regreso al rey espiritual, incluso cuando había encontrado información sobre el prisma del rey. Pero jamás espero de hecho ser ella la que cargaría con la responsabilidad tal de dar a luz a un nuevo rey. Era una noticia bastante impactante para ella.

Tsunade la miró con empatía, comprendiendo cómo debía estarse sintiendo. Caminó hasta su preciada aprendiz y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de brindarle confort.

– Sé que es algo muy grande que procesar… Tampoco estaba segura de qué hacer cuando lo comprendí… Pero tranquila, estaré a tu lado durante todo el proceso. Todo estará bien… –le susurró con dulzura.

La mirada de los miembros del equipo siete estaba fija sobre ambas. Ninguno de los tres podía creer el hecho de que Sakura tuviese que enfrentarse a tal desafío. Se conocían desde hace años, habían visto crecer a la pelirrosa… Pensar que ahora tendría que aparearse con alguien para engendrar al rey espiritual, por el bien de los cuatro mundos…

Kyoraku se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar la atención. No quería interrumpir a los Akuma Hunters, especialmente cuando era evidente que la joven pelirrosa necesitaba el apoyo y confort de sus allegados, pero aún tenían cosas importantes que discutir.

– Entonces… Ahora sabemos quién es la mujer que engendrará al rey, pero creo recordar que se necesitan dos personas para concebir a un bebé… –murmuró el castaño no muy seguro de como plantear sus palabras.

– El pergamino encontrado en los archivos del clan Kuchiki mencionaba que el prisma reconocería a los dos sujetos aptos para llevar a cabo el ritual. –comentó Byakuya. Su mirada estaba fija sobre la pelirrosa.

– En efecto… La mujer portadora ya ha sido elegida, solo falta el hombre que la inseminará. –habló Madara decidiendo tomar el liderazgo al notar que Tsunade estaba concentrada en consolar a su aprendiz. – Tal y como el pergamino dice, el prisma reconocerá a la persona más apta para el trabajo, lo cual quiere decir que solo Haruno podrá decir quien será esa persona. –se cruzó de brazos. – Y una vez que eso suceda, ambos deberán ser llevados al castillo del rey espiritual.

Sakura se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza intentando huir de las miradas que permanecían sobre ella. Quería simplemente desaparecer por un rato hasta poder ordenar sus pensamientos. De hecho… Eso sonaba como una gran idea.

Y así… ante la atenta mirada de todos, la pelirrosa desapareció en una nube de humo.

– Maldición Sakura…


	8. Capítulo 7

** Autora POV **

La pelirrosa suspiró mientras recargaba su espalda contra el tronco del árbol al que se había subido.

Sabía que la estaban buscando, había visto pasar a varios grupos de shinigamis cerca de su escondite, hablando de cómo debían encontrar a la “Akuma Hunter de cabello rosa” lo antes posible. Ahora que se había descubierto que ella era quien portaba el prisma del rey, su seguridad se había convertido en prioridad número uno tanto para los shinigamis como para su propia gente. Después de todo, si ella moría, quién sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que encontrasen a una nueva descendiente de Sakuya que portase el prisma.

Ahora, Sakura no estaba realmente intentando huir de sus responsabilidades. Sabía que la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente era seria, y no podía ser egoísta y negarse. Estaban hablando del destino del mundo, al fin y al cabo. Pero eso no significaba que no necesitase un momento para alejarse de todo y procesar lo que se había enterado hace unas pocas horas.

Siempre había creído ser una muchacha normal… Durante la mayor parte de su vida incluso había vivido a la sombra de sus compañeros de equipo ¿Cómo no? Siendo ambos los mejores Akuma Hunters de la historia, descendientes de Ashura e Indra… Y ella siendo una simple pueblerina que había tenido que esforzarse mucho para lograr estar a la altura…

Y ahora resultaba que ella misma era una de las descendientes de Otsutsuki Sakuya, y no solo eso… sino que en su vientre llevaba el prisma del rey, lo que le permitiría engendrar a un nuevo gobernante y salvar los cuatro mundos. Era mucha presión de golpe sobre sus hombros.

Y no solo eso, sino que ella también tendría que ser la que identificara al hombre que tendría que procrear con ella… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a darse cuenta de aquello? Existían miles de hombres a lo largo de los cuatro mundos ¿Cómo podría ella saber cuál era el más apto?

– Solo espero que no sea un hombre desagradable… –suspiró para sus adentros.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente buscando algo de calma, sin embargo… El universo no parecía estar a su favor en aquel momento.

Un rugido ensordecedor resonó por toda la sociedad de las almas. Sakura sabía bien de lo que se trataba… Un demonio había aparecido allí.

– Lo que faltaba… –murmuró. Extendió su mano para convocar su guadaña y saltó del árbol encaminándose hacia donde percibía la presencia del demonio.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y al hacerlo notó que ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado aún.

La visión del demonio era tan espantosa como estaba acostumbrada: Un cuerpo que se asemejaba al de un gorila gigante con cuatro brazos, pero con cabeza de humano; Pelaje púrpura sucio y piel grisácea; Ojos completamente negros como el vacío mismo; Colmillos gigantes y amarillentos que podrían aplastar a cualquier persona al igual que una nuez; Grandes cuernos de carnero sobresaliendo a cada lado de su cabeza; Y finalmente una fuerza sobrenatural con la cual arrasaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

– Maldición… ¿No puedo tener un momento para mí? –se quejó la pelirrosa mientras se lanzaba al ataque. – ¡Shannanaro! –gritó mientras acertaba un puñetazo al rostro del demonio.

El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como lograr hacer que la bestia se tambaleara y cayera de espaldas en el suelo.

Si por algo era conocida Sakura, era por su fuerza física sobrehumana, la cual asemejaba e incluso superaba la de su maestra, Tsunade. Absolutamente nadie deseaba estar en el camino de los puños de la joven, pues con un solo golpe era capaz de derrumbar montañas enteras si así se lo proponía.

Tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que habían llegado a la sociedad de las almas, la pelirrosa comenzó a girar su guadaña entre sus manos. La hoja del arma comenzó a resplandecer, y cuando la luz alcanzó su punto máximo, Sakura comenzó a dibujar un rectángulo en el aire del cual comenzaron a materializarse las puertas del averno.

Cadenas doradas aparecieron, envolviendo el cuerpo del demonio quien forcejeaba para intentar zafarse. Las cadenas comenzaron a arrastrar al demonio hacia la puerta con la intención de enviar a la criatura hacia el mundo de los Akuma Hunters.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver como la bestia clavaba sus garras en la tierra, intentando resistirse, haciendo más difícil el proceso de captura.

– ¡Vuelve al infierno de una vez! –gruñó mientras usaba su guadaña para cercenar las cuatro manos que el demonio poseía.

Un aullido de dolor escapó de los labios de la bestia, a la par que su sangre, tan negra como el petróleo, comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas. Ya sin sus miembros para aferrarse, la bestia no pudo evitar ser arrastrada hacia las puertas. Tan pronto como su cuerpo atravesó la frontera, las puertas se cerraron y desaparecieron por completo.

En ese mismo instante, el resto de los Akuma Hunters que estaban presentes en la sociedad de las almas decidieron hacer acto de presencia.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto al ver a su amiga en aquel lugar.

– Haruno… Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo encargándote de la situación. –comentó Madara encaminándose hacia donde estaban las manos cercenadas del demonio. – ¡Amaterasu! –exclamó e inmediatamente, llamas negras comenzaron a consumir la carne y la sangre del demonio. No podían dejar que parte de esa bestia quedase en la sociedad de las almas.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido, molestia? –inquirió Sasuke mirando seriamente a la pelirrosa. – Todos te estaban buscando. Los shinigamis creen que intentaste huir para no ayudar en la causa… Casi nos metes en un gran problema…

– ¡Teme! –lo regañó Naruto. – No le hables así a Sakura-chan…

– Es la verdad. –se quejó el pelinegro. – Ya de por si es difícil que confíen en nosotros, y que Sakura haya salido huyendo de esa forma ha puesto la relación aún más tensa que antes.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

– Lo siento… No tenía intenciones de huir de mis responsabilidades. –murmuró. – Solo necesitaba un momento… para procesar todo esto… –se mordió el labio.

Las facciones de Sasuke se relajaron, e intercambió miradas con el rubio. Ambos estaban preocupados por la chica con la que habían estado formando equipo desde que eran niños. Kakashi se acercó a los tres, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

– Está bien… No es una situación fácil de afrontar. –murmuró con empatía. No le agradaba ver a su querida alumna, a quien veía prácticamente como una hija, angustiada por algo. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho por disipar la carga que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros, pero al menos esperaba ser de apoyo para la pelirrosa.

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda.

– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Sakura-chan… –murmuró entonces Naruto. – Podemos encontrar otra forma de resolver este problema, ttebayo.

– Te seguiremos en la decisión que quieras tomar… –asintió Sasuke. Incluso si él era generalmente el que tomaba las decisiones lógicas, no iba a ignorar los sentimientos de la chica.

No era un secreto para nadie en el averno que tiempo atrás, Sasuke y Sakura habían estado enamorados. Y aunque aquella relación jamás había llegado a buenos puertos, aún existía una cierta tensión romántica entre ambos. El pelinegro haría cualquier cosa por proteger a la chica, incluso si no lo demostraba abiertamente.

Sakura miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa triste antes de negar con la cabeza.

– No voy a huir de esto, chicos… –declaró. – No quiero ser egoísta. Si no hay un rey ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que podamos reparar por completo las puertas de nuestro mundo? En ese tiempo podría haber grandes catástrofes si los demonios consiguen cruzar las fisuras. Sin contar que no hay una garantía real de que el cuerpo de Ywach pueda estabilizar el mundo por mucho tiempo. Incluso si se trata de algo tan grande como entregarle mi cuerpo a un hombre para engendrar al nuevo rey… Estoy dispuesta hacerlo.

Ambos muchachos la miraron con cierta preocupación. Deseaban tanto insistir y decirle a la chica que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero sabían que Sakura ya había tomado una decisión, y era bastante difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer cuando estaba segura de algo.

– Si es lo que has decidido… Te acompañaremos hasta el final… –dijo Kakashi al ver que ninguno de los muchachos planeaba decir algo al respecto. – Creo que es mejor que volvamos al seiretei entonces. Hay que calmar la ira de los capitanes antes de que intenten hacer algo en contra de Tsunade-sama. –murmuró.

– Estoy de acuerdo… –Madara habló, acercándose a ellos una vez que se cercioró de que no habían quedado rastros del cuerpo del demonio.

Ya estando todo dicho, los cinco Akuma Hunters emprendieron camino de regreso a los cuarteles del gotei 13, donde Tsunade se encontraba discutiendo con los capitanes de las trece divisiones. Cuando arribaron al lugar, Sakura se sintió un poco culpable al encontrar que todos se encontraban discutiendo prácticamente a los gritos.

– Silencio. –ordenó Madara con tono autoritario. Inmediatamente todos se callaron y voltearon a verlos. Sakura nuevamente se encontró siendo el foco de todas las miradas.

– Sakura… –dijo Tsunade aliviada al ver que su querida estudiante estaba bien.

La pelirrosa tomó una respiración profunda, enderezó su espalda, levantó el mentón y tomó un par de pasos colocándose por delante de sus compañeros.

– Lamento haberme ido del modo que lo hice… –comenzó a hablar intentando mantenerse serena y hablar con profesionalismo, aunque podía escucharse un atisbo de cansancio en su voz. – No pretendía causar conmoción, y tampoco estoy intentando huir de mis responsabilidades. –los miró a todos a los ojos. – Pero espero que entiendan que no es una noticia fácil de digerir el hecho de que se espera que engendre al nuevo rey. Necesitaba un momento para aclarar mi mente, eso es todo.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio por unos segundos, pues nadie sabía realmente qué decir. Algunos de los capitanes se encontraban un poco avergonzados de pensar que la pelirrosa estaba negando la responsabilidad, cuando era cierto que no era un hecho fácil de asimilar.

Kyoraku se aclaró la garganta, tomando finalmente la palabra… Incluso si nunca había sido el más ejemplar de los capitanes, ahora era él quien lideraba a todo el gotei 13, y necesitaba dar el ejemplo.

– No hay nada que disculpar, Sakura-san… –habló con calma. – Creo que todos simplemente estamos bastante tensos por la situación actual…. No se le puede culpar por necesitar unos minutos para pensar en el rol que se le ha dado. –hizo una pequeña pausa. – En cualquier caso… Es respetable que tenga tanta convicción de cumplir con el ritual.

– Aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por discutir… ¿O me equivoco? –dijo Sakura.

– En efecto… –suspiró Tsunade. – Ahora que sabemos que eres tú quien tiene el prisma, es necesario garantizar tu seguridad a toda costa. –explicó. – La división cero deseará tomar cartas en el asunto, ya que eran quienes solían proteger al rey…

– Aunque, si se me permite opinar, me gustaría que algunos de nuestros hombres también participen en la protección de Haruno. –habló Madara cruzándose de brazos. – Incluso si estamos en un relativo estado de paz… El nacimiento de un nuevo rey es un evento que podría atraer atención indeseada. Aún no sabemos si hay enemigos escondidos, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

– Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso. –habló Toushiro cruzándose de brazos. – La protección de Haruno-san es prioridad número uno en este momento hasta que de a luz al nuevo rey.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Aún no se acostumbraba a oír que realmente tendría parir al sucesor del rey espiritual.

– ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos también por el hecho de que aún no sabemos quien es el hombre que deberá acompañarla durante este ritual? –inquirió Rukia desde su lugar. – Haruno-san, ¿no has sentido nada en particular?

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa adquirieron una suave tonalidad rojiza. Bajo su mirada sintiéndose un par de avergonzada de tener que responder tal pregunta frente a toda esa gente.

– No es algo a lo que haya prestado particular atención antes de enterarme lo del prisma. –murmuró. – Es un tanto difícil pensar en ello considerando la cantidad de hombres que existen en el mundo… Pero, al mismo tiempo, he estado pensando… Si se trata de la persona más apta para engendrar al rey, no puede tratarse de cualquier hombre… Y tengo mis sospechas de quién podría ser. –hizo una pequeña pausa volviendo a levantar la mirada. – Necesito hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo…

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

– Nii-sama… –un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos rojos se adentró a la habitación donde el líder del averno, Hashirama Senju, se encontraba.

– ¡Tobi! –exclamó alegremente el castaño al ver a su hermano allí. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

– Tenemos un problema. –anunció el albino. Inmediatamente, la alegría de Hashirama fue reemplazada por una expresión seria. – Hiruzen y yo hemos estado haciendo un registro de todos los demonios que han logrado escapar cuando las puertas se rompieron. La mayoría de ellos son demonios menores de los cuales no hay que preocuparse demasiado… Sin embargo, acabamos de percatarnos de algo preocupante. –hizo una pequeña pausa. – Zetsu ha escapado…

Un estremecedor silencio llenó la habitación. La tensión era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

De pronto un golpe. El líder de los Akuma Hunters había golpeado su escritorio con enojo, una acción que era totalmente impropia de él, quien se caracterizaba por ser un hombre alegre y hasta incluso inocente.

– ¡Maldición! –exclamó. – Pon en alerta a todos. Hay que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	9. Capítulo 8

** Autora POV **

En la oscuridad de la noche, una figura fantasmagórica, hecha de sombras, se movía a través del seiretei, evadiendo a los shinigamis que eran ajenos a su presencia. Observaba, analizaba, luego volvía a moverse… Ninguna de sus acciones parecía ser realizada al azar. Todas eran precisas, todas tenían un por qué.

La figura se detuvo, escondiéndose en la sombra de un arbusto, observando a la distancia el establecimiento en el que los Akuma Hunters se encontraban. Intentar acercarse sería un suicidio: la seguridad del edificio se había triplicado con la intención de proteger a la joven cazadora de cabellos rosados, sin contar que él mismo no poseía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a cinco Akuma Hunters del calibre de ellos. Necesitaba un plan para acercarse.

La sombra se mantuvo oculta, hasta que algo llamó su atención: Uchiha Madara salía del establecimiento, solo, alejándose de la zona. La figura desconocida sonrió para sus adentros tomando una decisión.

En la oscuridad de la noche, siguió al hombre con sigilo. En la oscuridad de la noche, unos ojos rojo carmesí brillaron con un deseo que no era suyo.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

La pelirrosa caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

Era consciente de que ella misma había sido la que había solicitado hablar con Ichigo, pero tan pronto como le habían dicho que el pelinaranja ya se encontraba en la Sociedad de las Almas, todo el valor y seguridad que había poseído, se evaporó como agua en el desierto.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: “Hey, tenemos que tener un hijo juntos el cual se convertirá en el próximo rey del universo entero”? No importa cuánto lo pensara, no había forma de hacer que aquellas palabras sonaran bien.

Si Ichigo la rechazaba… Bueno, eso sería comprensible… Tener un hijo era una responsabilidad muy grande que no todos estaban dispuestos a aceptar. Sin contar de que también podría presentarse el hecho de que el pelinaranja no se sintiera atraído por ella y le desagradara la idea de tener relaciones con ella. Estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así… Aunque Sakura mentiría si muy dentro de si misma se sentía temerosa ante la idea de que eso fuese posible.

La pelirrosa sabía que no era la mujer más bella del mundo, y que sus atributos no eran tan grandes como los de su maestra Tsunade, o sus amigas Ino y Hinata… Pero esperaba por lo menos haber llamado la atención del pelinaranja.

Otra parte de ella, la parte más racional, la regañó por si quiera estarse atreviendo a pensar de ese modo. No había tenido esa clase de pensamientos desde que era pequeña y prácticamente babeaba por Sasuke. Había creído que esa faceta de si misma había quedado bastante atrás. Pero ahora, un simple chico humano la estaba haciendo comportarse así…

– Sakura-san. –la voz firme de Rukia se hizo escuchar, logrando sobresaltar a la pelirrosa quien no había estado prestando atención al entorno. Rápidamente se volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

– ¿S-Si, Kuchiki-san…? –inquirió la pelirrosa. Podía sentir sus manos temblando por los nervios.

– Ichigo ya está aquí. –anunció la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

– A-Ah, eso es…

– Te advierto. –Rukia la interrumpió, tomándola con la guardia baja. – No tengo intenciones de intervenir… Soy consciente de la seriedad de la situación. Pero si haces siquiera un simple movimiento para hacerle daño a Ichigo… Me encargaré de que no quede rastro de ti. –amenazó.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca sorprendida por la repentina amenaza. De todas las cosas que la pelinegra podía decirle, jamás se esperó que intentara amenazarla. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de responderle, ya que la shinigami dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación sin más. Unos pocos segundos después, Ichigo apareció en la puerta.

Sakura tragó grueso al ver al chico de cabellos naranjos frente a ella. Finalmente, había llegado el momento.

– Hey… –dijo Ichigo a modo de saludo, dando un par de pasos para entrar a la habitación.

Ichigo debía admitir que, cuando el gotei 13 solicitó su presencia en la Sociedad de las Almas, no había estado realmente sorprendido. Ya hasta incluso se le había vuelto un hábito visitar el lugar regularmente, aunque sea solo para hablar con Rukia o Renji. La sorpresa vino entonces cuando le informaron que, la razón de que su presencia fuese solicitada, era debido a Sakura.

Ahora… el pelinaranja a penas conocía a la cazadora. Habían hablado realmente muy poco como para afirmar que la conocía. Pero había algo en la pelirrosa, como una especie de corriente magnética, que hacía que quisiera estar cerca de ella.

– Hey… –Sakura devolvió el saludo tímidamente. Su postura estaba bastante tensa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Ichigo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces… nerviosa… –comentó el pelinaranja metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. No estaba realmente seguro de si debía sentarse o hacer algo, por lo que decidió quedarse de pie.

– Estoy bien… –murmuró la pelirrosa. No había que ser un genio para saber que aquello era una mentira.

– Si tu lo dices… –habló por lo bajo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros. Incluso si le preocupaba la pelirrosa, no iba a insistirle si ella no quería hablar del tema. – Entonces… ¿Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo…?

– Uhm… Sí…

Un silencio incómodo recayó sobre ambos. El humano observaba a la chica esperando que esta comenzara a hablar, mientras que ella parecía dudosa de qué decir a continuación.

– ¿Entonces…? –preguntó Ichigo al ver que la joven no parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar las noticias.

– Encontramos el prisma… –dijo sin más dilataciones. Miró brevemente a Ichigo para observar su reacción, antes de continuar hablando. – Según pudimos investigar… El prisma del rey quedó bajo el cuidado de Otsutsuki Sakuya, una de los tres Akuma Hunters originales. Luego de su muerte, el prisma comenzó a pasar de generación en generación por sus descendientes… –hizo una pequeña pausa. Sus manos inconscientemente se posaron sobre su vientre, donde hipotéticamente se hallaba aquel místico artefacto que contenía el reiatsu y el conocimiento del rey. – Hasta donde sabemos, el prisma está dentro de mi cuerpo… Dentro de mi vientre… Lo que significa que soy la mujer que deberá engendrar al nuevo rey.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendido. Incluso si estaba al tanto del ritual, al igual que los demás no se había esperado este giro de acontecimientos. Era como si de alguna forma, todos esperasen que alguna identidad externa a ellos se encargase del asunto.

– Yo… Eso es…

– Y creo que tu puedes ser el hombre que debe acompañarme en esta tarea. –Sakura dijo antes de que Ichigo pudiese decir otra palabra.

Si antes había estado sorprendido por la situación, ahora se encontraba totalmente en shock por lo que la pelirrosa acababa de decirle.

Pasó un minuto… dos… cinco… diez… Ichigo no decía nada. No podía decir nada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, fijos en la chica. Mientras que su mandíbula prácticamente podía tocar el piso de lo abierta que tenía su boca.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sintiendo los nervios burbujear en su interior por el silencio del contrario.

– ¡D-Di algo! –exclamó exasperada.

Ichigo tragó grueso, sobresaltándose ante el grito de la ojijade.

– L-Lo siento… Y-Yo… Es que… –balbuceó. Le era muy difícil encontrar las palabras cuando aún no salía de su estupor.

– E-Entiendo… Entiendo si quieres negarte. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es una locura… Incluso yo todavía no consigo procesar la idea de que tengo que ser madre del ser más poderosos del universo… –murmuró Sakura. Sus manos jugaban con sus mangas, y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. – Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte si no quieres asumir esta responsabilidad. Se lo diré a los demás y…

– ¡E-Espera! –Ichigo la interrumpió tomándola por los hombros, hecho que logró sobresaltar a la pelirrosa, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos con sorpresa. – N-No… Ugh… No estoy diciendo que quiera negarme. S-Solo… Me tomaste por sorpresa. –el pelinaranja desvió la mirada levemente. – No pensé que fuese a tener una gran participación en este asunto, y me sorprendió que dijeses eso… ¿Por qué crees que soy yo? Fui el culpable de que el rey espiritual desapareciera en primer lugar… No merezco cargar con tal tarea…

La ojijade se mordió el labio. Con lentitud, levantó su mano, posándola sobre la mejilla del pelinaranja con dulzura.

– No te castigues por eso… –murmuró con calma. De pronto era como si todas sus inquietudes se hubiesen desvanecido, y lo único que importara fuese confortar al chico frente a ella. – Ywach te estaba controlando cuando eso sucedió.

– Pero debí ser más fuerte, oponerme… –argumentó Ichigo, mirándola a los ojos. El jade de la pelirrosa chocaba con el café del pelinaranja.

– De nada sirve pensar en lo que podrías haber hecho. Es mejor concentrarte en lo que puedes hacer ahora. –contestó Sakura. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, ladeando su cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de él. – Simplemente tenía mucho sentido para mi que tu seas la persona que debe acompañarme en este ritual. Eres un chico de gran corazón, un guerrero que ha ayudado a la sociedad de las almas en más de una ocasión. Incluso con los problemas que hubo en el camino, al final fuiste el único capaz de hacerle frente al rey quincy. –hizo una pequeña pausa. Su pulgar daba pequeños círculos acariciando la piel del muchacho. – Eres un humano… con sangre de quincy y shinigami, capaz de usar el fullbring, y con poderes de Hollow… Conmigo siendo una Akuma Hunter, el ciclo está completo. Es como si los cuatro mundos creados por el rey, se reunieran para darle vida nuevamente…

Ichigo buscó en los orbes jade de la pelirrosa… Un atisbo, algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara que la pelirrosa no era honesta. Pero no podía encontrar nada. La seriedad de su mirada y la convicción de sus palabras, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la pelirrosa realmente creía en él como su compañero para aquel ritual.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres que sea yo…? –preguntó tímidamente. – Q-Quiero decir… T-Tendremos que acostarnos y, tal vez no te sientas cómoda con ello… –balbuceó torpemente.

– ¿Tu estás de acuerdo en hacerlo conmigo? –preguntó en respuesta Sakura. Sus mejillas habían adoptado una tonalidad rojiza.

El pelinaranja la observó, igualmente sonrojado.

Sería ciego si no aceptase que la muchacha frente a él era bastante atractiva. No era una super modelo, su cuerpo era el de una guerrera, pero sus rasgos tan exóticos la hacían agradable a la vista.

– P-Puede sonar una locura debido a que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, pero… Si es contigo, no me molestaría hacerlo. –admitió Ichigo.

El corazón de la pelirrosa se aceleró al escucharlo.

– ¿E-Entonces…?

– Lo haré. Asumiré esta responsabilidad contigo. No te dejaré sola.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda mientras miraba hacia el frente. Finalmente había llegado el momento en el que ella e Ichigo serían trasladados a la dimensión del rey espíritu donde debía llevarse a cabo el ritual. Varios grupos habían llegado a la zona, listos para cumplir con la tarea de escoltarlos.

La división cero, algunos capitanes altamente calificados, los mismísimos líderes del averno, e incluso los Espada restantes estaban presentes. Todos concordaban en decir que, el nacimiento de un nuevo rey era un evento tan único que no podían permitir que fuese arruinado. Protegerlos a ambos era una prioridad, especialmente a ella quien sería la encargada de llevar al bebé en su vientre.

Tanto ella como Ichigo vestían con yukatas de un blanco puro. Una formalidad en la cual la división cero había insistido, y que no habían tenido problemas en cumplir. Su rosado cabello había sido recogido en un moño elegante, con pequeñas orquídeas blancas decorándolo. Ninguno de ellos portaba sus armas… de nuevo, una formalidad en la que habían insistido otros.

– Estamos listos para partir. –informó el líder de la división cero.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el grupo comenzara a moverse de camino a la dimensión del rey espiritual.

Los pasos de Sakura eran algo dudosos, incluso cuando ella intentaba mantener erguida su postura y mostrar determinación. Ichigo pareció darse cuenta de esto, y disimuladamente tomó la mano de la joven, intentando brindarle apoyo. Pasase lo que pasase a partir de ahora, era algo que enfrentarían **_juntos_**.

Lo que nadie sabía… era que, en las sombras, una criatura maligna esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar… 


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon!

** Autora POV **

Sakura se sentó sobre la lujosa cama. Sus manos se aferraban a las hermosas sábanas de seda que había debajo de ella, deleitándose brevemente con su suavidad. Era una habitación sin duda hermosa, repleta lujos dignos de un rey… Y, sin embargo, la pelirrosa no podía disfrutar de ella correctamente. No cuando sentía que los nervios la estaban ahogando.

A unos metros frente a ella, aún de pie junto a la entrada de la habitación, con una postura tan tensa como la suya, se encontraba Ichigo. El chico tenía su mirada fija en cualquier otro punto de la habitación, como si de algún modo intentase huir de ella. Habían estado de esta misma forma desde que habían ingresado a la habitación, varios minutos atrás.

– U-Uhmm… –comenzó Sakura a penas logrando encontrar su propia voz. – ¿D-Deberíamos…? ¿D-Deberíamos empezar con esto? –preguntó tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza. 

El pelinaranja se sobresaltó al escucharla. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en los nervios del momento, que por un instante se había olvidado que la pelirrosa se encontraba allí.

– S-Supongo… –murmuró Ichigo.

Un incómodo silencio volvió a caer sobre ambos. Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, volviendo a la misma situación incómoda de hace unos segundos.

Era muy difícil para ellos encarar el tema. Se esperaba que tuviesen relaciones sexuales juntos, algo en lo que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia más allá de la ficción. Tenían miedo de cometer errores, terminar lastimando al otro, o que sintiese desagrado hacia la experiencia.

– ¿D-Deberíamos… quitarnos la ropa? –preguntó la pelirrosa, apretando las sábanas. Casi a los segundos se había arrepentido de hacer tal pregunta, cuando Ichigo se volteó a verla, con una expresión escandalizada y mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de Renji. – ¡L-Lo siento! –chilló Sakura al ver la expresión del contrario. Rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con las manos. – N-No se hacer esto… R-Realmente lo siento…

Ichigo pareció reaccionar ante la angustia de la chica, y a pasos agigantados se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló frente a la pelirrosa, y agarró sus muñecas para obligarla a destapar su rostro.

– Hey… Tranquila… –trató de consolarla. Su voz profunda pronunciando palabras casi en un susurro, hizo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera. – Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿sí? En cualquier caso, yo debería disculparme también por ser un idiota. –rió nerviosamente. – Jamás he hecho esto… Dios… ¡Ni siquiera he estado en una relación formal! No sé cómo complacer a una mujer. No quiero lastimarte… ni que te arrepientas de haberme elegido.

– ¿Nunca…? ¿Nunca has estado con nadie? –Sakura repitió sorprendida. Ichigo apartó la mirada avergonzado en respuesta.

– ¿Es tan extraño…? –preguntó el pelinaranja con inusual timidez.

– ¡No! –dijo, o más bien gritó la pelirrosa. – L-Lo siento… No quise que sonara así. –suspiró. – Es solo que… Me sorprende que ninguna chica haya querido salir contigo. –admitió la ojijade.

Ichigo rió por lo bajo al escucharla.

– ¿De verdad…?

– ¡Por supuesto! –contestó Sakura. – Quiero decir, no soy ciega… Eres un chico bastante apuesto.

– Bueno… No sé si todas las chicas piensan igual que tú. –bromeó Ichigo. – Además, la apariencia no compensa mi mal carácter.

Sakura rió por lo bajo en respuesta. De alguna forma, la tensión que había reinado antes se había esfumado por completo, dejando en su lugar un ambiente cálido y reconfortante.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó de pronto el pelinaranja logrando tomar por sorpresa a la ojijade.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –se repitió él. – ¿Qué hay en la vida amorosa de Haruno Sakura? –inquirió.

– Bueno… –Sakura bajo la mirada mientras recordaba el pasado. – Solía estar en una relación con alguien… Pero no prosperó. –murmuró. – No era que no nos quisiéramos, simplemente… Cada uno se encontraba en momentos distintos de la vida… Él estaba tratando de luchar contra sus demonios internos, mientras que yo estaba empezando mi entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Tsunade-shishou. Incluso si lo intentamos, al final la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar fue no continuar con lo nuestro… Jamás pasamos de los abrazos y caricias. Ni siquiera tuvimos un primer beso.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Ichigo atónito. – Porque si yo estuviese contigo, no podría resistirme a besarte… –murmuró. Lo había dicho de forma totalmente inconsciente, pero su tono grave y la mirada que le estaba dedicando a la pelirrosa, convirtieron esa oración en toda una frase seductora.

Las mejillas de la cazadora adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza al escucharlo.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces? –preguntó ella.

Ninguno podía despegar la mirada del otro. Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre sus rostros estaba comenzando a acortarse, como si hubiese una especie de corriente magnética entre ambos.

– ¿Puedo? –cuestionó Ichigo cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de rozarse.

– Si… –exhaló Sakura. El pelinaranja no necesitó nada más para unir sus labios a los de la ojijade.

Se trataba de un beso bastante torpe debido a la inexperiencia de ambos, pero aquello no hacía nada por disminuir la magia que ambos sentían desde el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron. Los corazones acelerados, la sensación de miles de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Poco a poco comenzaron a explorar perdiendo la timidez. Sus labios comenzaban a moverse, buscaban otras formas de acomodarse para profundizar el beso… Ichigo poco a poco se sentó en la cama junto a la pelirrosa, sin cortar el beso mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, trazando suaves caricias sobre su mejilla con su pulgar. Sakura por su parte había colocado cómodamente sus manos sobre los hombros del contrario.

El beso continuó hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo insoportable, solo entonces se permitieron cortar el beso. Sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma irregular con cada jadeo que daban para recuperar el aire. Ichigo apoyó su frente contra la de Sakura, mientras la miraba a los ojos con cariño.

– W-Wow… –fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la ojijade. Y no había otra forma para describir aquel primer beso.

– ¿Es un aceptable primer beso? –rió por lo bajo Ichigo, enternecido al ver el rostro sonrojado de la cazadora.

– Fue perfecto… –contestó Sakura antes de besar dulcemente los labios del pelinaranja.

– Supongo… Supongo que debemos continuar con esto. –murmuró el shinigami refiriéndose al ritual. Sakura se mordió labio, sonrojándose profundamente, antes de asentir. Aún se sentía nerviosa por la situación, pero el beso la había ayudado bastante a relajarse. – En ese caso… Permiso… –dijo el pelinaranja mientras que con manos temblorosas se preparaba para desatar el nudo de la yukata blanca que llevaba Sakura. Terminó de desatarlo, y llevó sus manos a los hombros de la prenda, para comenzar a bajarlos lentamente, dejando expuesta la zona del cuello, hombros y parte del escote de la chica.

Ichigo decidió experimentar un poco y hacer algo que había leído un par de veces en libros. Se acercó a la pelirrosa, y llevó su boca al apetecible cuello de la chica, besando la extensión de piel nívea. Comenzó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que la chica se tensaba bajo su toque.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el shinigami apartándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos. – ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? –inquirió sintiendo el temor burbujeando en la boca del estómago.

– ¡N-No! –chilló en respuesta Sakura. – Solo… Tu cabello me hacía cosquillas… –explicó. – No tienes que detenerte… Estoy bien.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Si sigues preguntando me arrepentiré de haberte elegido. –amenazó la pelirrosa.

Los ojos del shinigami reflejaron cierta sorpresa, antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y decidiera volver a su labor de antes. Volvió a atacar el cuello de la pelirrosa, mientras que con cuidado la ayudaba a acostarse sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella. Dejó un camino de besos por todo su cuello, a veces subiendo hacia su rostro para dejar alguno que otro beso sobre los rosados labios de la chica. Conforme comenzaba a ganar más confianza, comenzó a lamer y morder la piel de la cazadora.

Un dulce y casi imperceptible gemido escapó de la boca de Sakura en el momento en el que Ichigo clavó sus dientes en su cuello. El pelinaranja sonrió contra la suave piel de la chica, sintiendo una leve emoción de triunfo al escucharla emitir tan encantadores sonidos. Su objetivo era hacerla disfrutar la situación tanto como él lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando estuvo conforme con su labor, comenzó a bajar hacia el escote de la chica, besando la curva del inicio de sus senos mientras que sus manos trabajaban para quitarle por completo la yukata, dejándola completamente expuesta ante su mirada.

Se apartó unos centímetros para poder apreciar el cuerpo de la contraria. Sakura sin duda no era una super modelo… No tenía pechos exuberantes como Rangiku u Orihime, ni una cintura irrealmente pequeña con caderas anchas. Tampoco tenía la piel de porcelana que describían las novelas románticas, ni los pequeños pezones rosados que todo el mundo parecía poseer en la literatura erótica. Pero a pesar de ello, Ichigo no podía describir a la pelirrosa de otra forma que no fuese **_hermosa_. **

Su cuerpo era delgado, tonificado por los años de trabajo duro. Sus pechos eran pequeños, fáciles de ahuecar con solo sus manos, mientras que sus pezones poseían una suave sobra amarronada. Su cintura era pequeña, fácil de estrechar entre sus brazos, marcando una suave curva con sus caderas igualmente pequeñas. Su piel blanquecina, a pesar de estar manchada con un sinfín de cicatrices de combate, incitaba a Ichigo a querer besarla y morderla, dejando pequeñas marcas por todo su cuerpo.

Al notar la intensa mirada de Ichigo sobre su cuerpo, la pelirrosa apartó la mirada avergonzada, mientras que inútilmente trataba de cubrir su cuerpo. Al notar sus intenciones, el pelinaranja se apresuró a besar con ternura sus labios.

– No hagas eso. –susurró con un tono de voz que buscaba brindarle confianza a la chica. – Eres hermosa, no te escondas de mí…

Sakura parecía un poco reacia a dejar de cubrir su cuerpo. Pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, dejando su cuerpo a merced del shinigami.

Ichigo la beso mientras reanudaba su trabajo de brindarle placer. Acarició con sus manos cada extensión de su piel. Brindó atención a sus pequeños senos, acarició los costados de su cuerpo, sus caderas, sus muslos regordetes. Dejó un rastro de besos por toda su piel, mientras que la pelirrosa se retorcía, reaccionando a su toque.

Aquel día, en la calma de la noche, ambos cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo. Solo las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación habían sido testigos de aquella primera vez de ambos jóvenes inexpertos. Solo los muebles que los rodeaban habían sido capaces de escuchar los suaves gemidos de la pelirrosa, y los roncos jadeos del pelinaranja, que se prolongaron hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos sobre las sábanas.

En la quietud de la noche, Sakura se acurrucó contra el pecho de Ichigo, dejándose caer en brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que el shinigami la rodeaba con sus brazos, protegiendo su pequeño cuerpo.

Poco sabían ambos que aquel hermoso momento era solo la calma antes de la tormenta. Los problemas solo estaban a punto de comenzar.

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

** **

Naruto y Sasuke montaban guardia en una de las alas externas del castillo. Ambos se mantenían en calma, ocasionalmente rompiendo el silencio para alguna de sus características discusiones que carecían de sentido y madurez.

– Nee, teme… –lo llamó de pronto el rubio, con una seriedad poco característica de él. – ¿En verdad estás bien con todo esto? Quiero decir… Tú y Sakura… –balbuceó torpemente.

Por varios segundos, el pelinegro a su lado no dijo nada. Por un segundo Naruto pensó que simplemente lo ignoraría como lo hacía la gran mayoría de las veces. Estaba a punto de desistir y volver a concentrarse en su deber, cuando Sasuke rompió el silencio.

– No puedo interponerme en su vida… Ya no tengo ese derecho. –dijo con calma el pelinegro. Y a pesar de que su voz se oía bastante normal, Naruto podía distinguir algunas notas de melancolía en ella.

– Pero…

– Ella ya tomó su decisión, Naruto. –Sasuke lo interrumpió. – Incluso si deseo ser yo el hombre que comparta cama con ella, nada va a cambiar la realidad que afrontamos. Sakura y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo, desde ese entonces solo hemos sido compañeros de equipo.

Naruto bajo la mirada, su mirada se tornó algo triste mientras recordaba el pasado.

– Siempre pensé que terminarían juntos… Todos los pensamos… –confesó el rubio. – Pensé que algún día los vería caminar juntos al altar, mientras que Ino te amenazaba para que no hicieras llorar a Sakura. –incluso Sasuke tuvo que sonreír ante la imagen de la mejor amiga de la pelirrosa amenazándolo de muerte. – Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando anunciaron que ya no estaban juntos.

– Fue una decisión que tomamos conscientemente entre ambos. –murmuró el Uchiha. – Incluso si lo intentábamos, al final fue la opción más lógica. No queríamos continuar hiriéndonos.

Naruto asintió en señal de comprensión. Sabía que sus compañeros de equipo eran personas maduras, que no tomaban una decisión a la ligera. Los conocía bien, había estado con ellos desde que eran pequeños… cuando el equipo siete a penas se formaba.

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar pasos acercándose a su dirección. Sus cuerpos se tensaron mientras adoptaban posiciones de ataque, listos para defenderse a ellos mismos y proteger el castillo de cualquiera que significase una amenaza. Se relajaron notoriamente al darse cuenta que la persona que se aproximaba era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Madara.

– Madara-sama. Es una sorpresa verlo aquí. –dijo Sasuke mientras hacia una reverencia de forma respetuosa, siendo imitado por Naruto.

– Si viene a supervisarnos, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, dattebayo. –afirmó el rubio esbozando una de sus características sonrisas destellantes. – El teme y yo tenemos todo bajo… –ni siquiera pudo completar la frase cuando sintió un puño conectándose con su abdomen. El aire escapó de sus pulmones, y no pudo hacer nada más que arquearse hacia adelante, mientras sentía los dedos del pelinegro clavarse sobre la piel de su abdomen.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta lo que el Uchiha pretendía. Estaba buscando romper el sello que contenía al Kyuubi en su interior. Planeaba liberarlo en medio del castillo… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el líder de los Akuma Hunters cometería tal acto?

Su cuerpo se tensó en realización. Levantó la mirada, mirando a los ojos a su líder, observando la sonrisa retorcida que adornaba sus facciones.

– Zet… su…

En medio de la noche, la calma fue interrumpida con un fue interrumpida con fuertes temblores que sacudían por completo el castillo y gritos de alerta. La tempestad había llegado…


End file.
